


And All Along It Was You

by SqueegeeBecksXo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Smut, bughead - Freeform, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueegeeBecksXo/pseuds/SqueegeeBecksXo
Summary: Isn't this how it always start? Roommates to lovers, lovers to in love.Jughead Jones and Betty cooper have been roommates for three years. It was the perfect arrangement, though one neither were so sure of at first, and they somehow managed not only to cohabitate with ease, but also forge a friendship they would each mark off in the best category. However, one drunken night seems to change all of that. When their relationship moves quickly from friends to more, will they each be able to adjust to the new arrangement or will they find themselves on different pages of the same book.Lovers and friends, friends and lovers, is it always this messy?





	1. Chapter 1

Betty stood in front her her mirror smoothing her blonde pony tail and giving her makeup the once over. It was Friday night and like every Friday night she and her roommate were headed to the Whyte Whyrm to see her best friend's boyfriend's band play. It just so happens that her best friends boyfriend is also her roommates best friend. In fact, that's how Jughead Jones became Betty's co-ed roommate in the first place. 

Betty and Veronica had been glued to the hip since 10th grade when Veronica moved to Riverdale. When they both got accepted to NYU it was like a dream come true and there was no question about whether they would be roommates or not. That is, until the middle of their freshman year when a red headed Archie Andrews walked into Veronica's life and changed everything. Their love story had been epic from the beginning so when sophomore year of college was nearing and Veronica broke the news to Betty that she and Archie would be getting an apartment together off campus, Betty couldn't be too angry. That is, until her application for dorm living had been denied. 

"V what am I going to do?" Betty paced back in forth in Archie and Veronica's cozy one bedroom apartment. 

"I can't believe they denied you! How can they do that?" Veronica protested. 

"Apparently there's no room!" Betty exasperated. 

"Yea same thing happened to Jughead. Ya know, he's actually looking for a roommate! He found this..." Archie started. 

"Archie I love you but Betty is not shacking up with your beanie wearing best bud!" Veronica interrupted. 

"I'm just saying, he found this great two bedroom apartment not even a block from campus. It's even got a balcony." 

"A balcony?" Betty's interest was piqued. When her an Veronica first began their apartment hunt that was the one thing Betty wanted more then anything. A balcony so she could stand out on it and look at all the street lights as the city buzzed below her. Unfortunately Veronica's need for hardwoods and a walk in closet beat out Betty's dreams of a balcony. 

"Yup. And two bathrooms." Archie smirked. 

Betty was sold. Two bathrooms meant they only needed to share the living room and kitchen and from what she knew about Jughead she doubted he'd be doing much cooking. 

"Betty you can't possibly be considering this?" 

"I don't know if I have much choice V. Besides with two rooms and two bathrooms we will probably hardly even run into each other. Archie can you give me Jughead's number? I want to call him right away so he doesn't find someone else!" 

Just then Jughead walked through the door with 4 coffees in hand. He was tall, about 6'2'' with inky black hair that was even darker then Veronica's raven locks, and dark blue eyes to match. Betty was reminded of his good looks when he smiled at her. 

"So who doesn't find someone else?" He asked, handing each of them a coffee. 

"You actually. Archie tells me you're looking for a roommate and I just so happen to be roomless! Well, homeless actually." 

"I am but I don't know if..." Jughead started. 

"Please Jug! I'm seriously out of options and I promise living with me will be like practically living alone! You won't even know I'm there. Plus I'm a great cook and I clean and..." 

"Okay okay. Stop selling yourself, Betts. Beggars can't be choosers and I don't want to lose this place so sure, I guess." Jughead lamented. 

"Gah! Thank you Jughead!" Betty squealed as she jumped up and hugged him. He smelled of coffee and old books and she immediately felt embarrassed that she had been so forward. "Sorry! I just... this is such a big stress relief. Thank you." She stuttered stepping back and smoothing her clothes. 

"No problem." Jughead smiled. 

A week later they were moving into the beautiful 4th floor apartment not even a full block from campus. Betty couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky to be living in such a gorgeous apartment, with a balcony, and so close to school. Jughead had offered her the bigger room, mumbling something about girls having a lot of stuff, but Betty promptly turned him now opting instead for the small room with the half bath and balcony access. Archie had told her there were two bathrooms, but he hadn't mentioned one of them was a half and that the full bath was on the other side of the apartment. She didn't care though. She was happy to even have a place. 

Their first night there the four of them celebrated by ordering pizza and drinking cheap wine on the floor of their living room. 

'We need to get a couch Jug." Betty laughed, looking around at the emptiness of the room. Veronica had taken the couch they shared at their apartment since she bought it and Jughead hadn't really thought to buy any furniture. 

"Jug, what happened to the couch you and Toni had at your place?" Archie questioned. 

Jughead shot him a look and the subject was quickly dropped. Betty didn't know a lot about Jughead other then he was studying photography and he and Archie had been best friends since they were babies. They had only met a year ago when their best friends had fallen in love but she did know that Toni was his ex girlfriend and the reason he was looking for a room mate in the first place. According to Archie, they had been dating since senior year but after moving to New York together, the relationship turned rocky pretty quickly. Toni had cheated on him and then decided to move back to Southside where they were from.

"You found this great place, I'll find us a decent couch." Betty stated with finality.

That night she sat on her balcony, her hair blowing in the cool New York breeze looking down at all the noise below her.

"Hey Betty." Jughead popped his head into her room. "I just wanted to say good night."

"Good night Juggie." She smiled back at him.  

Three years later and it was still the best decision she had made yet in her college career. Living with Jughead had been even easier then living with Veronica. They shared a love for take out and obscure films so on nights when neither of them had work or needed to study, they would plop down on the puke green sofa Betty had found at the thrift store for $10 dollars and eat copious amounts of pizza while watching the most ridiculous movies they could find at the only video store left in New York. Betty being a journalism major meant she spent most of her time in front of her computer when she wasn't working at the campus library or waitressing at the bar around the corner Jughead bar tended 5 mights a week. Over the summers they each went home at different times, giving each other the whole apartment to themselves for 2 weeks at a time. It was a perfect match really. 

"Come on Betty, we're gonna be late and I do not want to insure the wrath of Veronica." Jughead yelled form the living room. 

"Okay okay I'm coming!" For the last 2 years every Friday night the four of the would head over to the Whyte Wyrm and watch Archie's band, The Archies, play. It was a small bar in the worst part of town, but they had the best time there. "How do I look?" Betty asked smoothing her palms down the short length of her black skirt. 

"Like a girl in a skirt. Now lets go." Jughead replied, hardly glancing at her. This was how it always was. 

"God you're no help at all. I think Reggie might be meeting us there and I just wanna look... sexy." Betty blushed and she spoke the last word. 

Jughead rolled his eyes and Betty yanked his crown beanie off his head in response. 

"You look good Betts, you always do. Now COME ON!" He finally said, taking the beanie back from her and placing it on his head. 

"That's more like it! Thank you!" 

Fifteen minutes later the two of them walked into the small bar to see Veronica waving them over. 

"You two will be late to your own funerals I swear!" She scolded. 

"Hey don't blame me. Betty's the one who had to change her outfit 100 different times because she might run into whats-his-face." Jughead grumbled. "I'm getting a beer, you want one Betty." 

"Make it a vodka and cranberry! I'm feeling feisty tonight." Betty bubbled. The truth was she was feeling nervous. Reggie Mantle was a guy she had met while working in the campus library. He was tall, dark, and handsome but more importantly, he seemed super into her. She hadn't really dated since the beginning of freshmen year after a short fling with a guy in her Journalism 101 class and a few one night stands here and there and she was dying for something more. 

Jughead rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the bar. 

"Okay so spill! Who are we wearing that sexy short black skirt and drinking mixed drinks for tonight Betty?" Veronica asked with curiosity. 

"Just a guy I met at the library. His name is Reggie Mantle and he's cute and yea I don't know, he was fun to talk to. I just want to see where it goes!" 

"Well once he sees you in that skirt I know exactly where it's going." Veronica said looking Betty up and down. 

"You sure? Jughead said I looked like a girl in a skirt." 

"Well you are a girl, in a skirt." Jughead said, handing her her mixed drink.

"Ignore captain obvious over here Betty. You look as sexy as ever and any guy would dumb and blind not to see that." Veronica said, giving Jughead a look. 

"I didn't say she didn't look good! You look great, hot... sexy even..." 

"Okay stop. It's fine." Betty laughed as she noticed his cheeks turning a rose color. 

Just then Archies voice came through the speakers. 

"Hey everybody. I want to thank you all for coming out. My name is Archie Andrews and we are The Archies. I hope you're ready to have a good time." The crowd cheered in response. "Alright lets get this night started!" And with that his band started playing. The Archies were actually a really great band and had a decent following. Every Friday more and more people crammed into the tiny bar to watch them play. Betty looked over at Veronica as she stared at Archie with stars in her eyes. She felt her heart pang with jealousy, not because she wanted Archie, but because she wanted what Veronica and Archie had. Over the last three years she watched as they fell more and more in love. Betty's life had been so focused on school and work, there was hardly any time for socialization, let alone a love life. The few guys she did go out with usually ended after a night or just weren't the one. That was going to change tonight though. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like Betty to get this drunk, and it's not like Jughead to take care of her like this.

Taking the last sip of her cranberry and vodka she had definitely drank to fast she grabbed Veronica's hand and headed over to the dance floor. Archies band was playing one of her favorite song, an upbeat rock melody that was easy to dance to. She was determined to have fun tonight and with the knowledge that Reggie Mantle would be walking through the door soon, she wanted to look as sexy as possible. 

"You coming Jug?" She asked, looking up at him. 

He laughed and shook his head, "No I'll leave the dancing to you and V, I'm gonna grab another beer." 

"Grab me another vodka and cranberry?"

Knowing it was a bad idea, he nodded as he headed to the bar and ordered Betty another drink, asking the bar tender to make it weak. 

Two vodka and cranberries later, and Betty was definitely intoxicated. There had been no sign of Reggie and she was starting to pout when she spotted him walking into he bar, with Cheryl Blossom on his arm. She watched as they walked over the corner table, joining a group of people she didn't know, and began making out like two teenagers. Disappointment washed over her like gust of hot air. She had no right to be upset, it wasn't like they were even dating, but she had stupidly gotten her hoped up and now she was beyond tipsy and let down. A terrible combination. 

Noticing the look on Betty's face he followed her gaze. "I'm guessing that's Reggie." He said. 

"Yup." She simply stated before throwing back the last sip of her drink. Wanting to turnt the night around, she shouted, "Let get shots!'' 

Veronica and Jughead exchanged a knowing look. "Betty I don't think thats such good idea." Veronica yelled over the loud sound of her boyfriends band playing in the background. 

"Come on V, just one shot each! Lets live a little!" Betty begged, wanting desperately to change her mood. 

"Okay one shot each, but that's it!" Veronica gave in. "Here Jug, go get us some shots. Nothing too strong." She said handing Jughead some money. 

"Thank you V!" Betty squealed. 

"Don't worry about him Betty, besides, he isn't even all that cute! You can totally do better!"

Jughead returned with three shots of something sweet and after clinking their glasses, they all threw them back. 

A few hours later and Archie's band was cleaning up their equipment as the bar was winding down for the night. Betty sat at the table fiddling with the strap of her clutch and she rested her chin on her other hand. 

"You ready to go Betts?" Jughead asked, interrupted her thoughts. 

"I guess." She replied, standing up a little to quickly. She must have still been pretty drunk because before she knew it she was headed face first toward the floor. 

Catching her before she hit the ground Jughead steadied her with his hands on her shoulders. She gripped his upper arms, unable to not notice how muscular they felt. She really must be that drunk she thought. 

"Geez Betts, you okay?" Jughead asked, his voice laced with concern. 

"Yea, I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little more drunk then I thought." She tried to laugh it off, but truthfully the room was starting to spin and she needed to sit back down. Letting go of him she tried to make her way back down to the chair, but stumbled yet again. This time he caught her with a arm around her waste. 

"Okay drunky, lets get you home before you really fall and hurt yourself." And without hesitation he swooped her up into his arms. 

"Jug, what are you doing? I can walk." She tried and failed to protest. He wasn't putting her down. 

Carrying her out of the bar and onto the sidewalk where Archie and Veronica stood, he tentatively set her down. 

"Have a good time Betty?" Archie teased. 

"Betty you alright, you don't look so good." Veronica asked. 

Betty couldn't answer. She was desperately trying to hold back the vomit that was about to make its way up her esophagus. "Oh god..." Is all she could manage before she was stumbling forward toward the curb in an effort to at least aim for the street. Gracelessly she fell to her knees just as the alcohol she threw back to quickly made it's way out. 

Jughead was by her side with an amazing quickness, holding her hair, while Veronica rubbed her back. Betty had never felt so embarrassed. She had been drunk before, hell she had even thrown up before, but not like this. Not on the curb outside of a bar in a bad part of town. She felt the tears start to spill from her eyes as she let out a small sob. "I'm sorry guys." She whispered after she was sure she was done vomiting. 

"You don't need to be sorry Betts, it happens to the best of us." Jughead replied, picking her up from the ground and hoisting her up into his arms for the second time tonight. 

Archie had called them an Uber and it was just pulling up. They all pilled in, Archie sitting in the front seat while Veronica and Jughead tended to Betty in the backseat. She sat between them leaning her head on Jughead's muscular shoulder. 

It was a short drive to Betty and Jughead's place but she was half asleep already. 

"Do you want us to come up and help you get her into bed Jug?" Veronica asked. 

"No it's okay, I got it from here." He responded holding Betty in his arms. 

"Well, okay. But have her call me in the morning. I can't believe she got this drunk." Veronica said, smoothing Betty's hair back. She couldn't help but notice how small her friend looked in jughead's arms. 

"Don't worry V, I will. Night guys. Arch, your band did great, as usual." Jughead said before turning to head up to his apartment hearing them say 'goodnight' behind him. 

Once inside he brought Betty into the bathroom. She somehow managed to get throw up in her hair and he knew waking up to that smell would only add to her shame. 

"Betty can you stand?" He asked as he carefully put her down. 

"Yea, I think I'm okay." She answered, holding on to the sink like her life depended on it. "What are you doing Jug?" 

"Well, unfortunately you got throw up in your hair. I figured you might want to shower before passing out..." 

Betty reached up to feel the sticky vomit in her hair, instantly regretting the decision to let her hair down earlier in the night when her and Veronica were dancing. She sighed loudly. "Can the earth just open up and swallow me whole already?" 

"Don't be so dramatic Cooper. We've all had vomit in our hair at least once." Jughead turned on the water in the tub. Figuring she wound't be able to stand in the shower without falling over, he decided to run her a bath. 

Betty watched as he filled the tub with warm water and threw in one of her bath bombs. Her and Jughead had a great friendship, in fact, during the many times Betty found herself unable to move during the panic attacks that had plagued her since junior high, he would sit with her and rub her back until the panic melted away. But this felt different. He wasn't just sitting next to her offering support, he was taking care of her. 

"Um, I'll leave so you can, um.. yea." Jughead stuttered. 

Betty let go of the sink and tried to turn around, but lost her balance. Once again Jughead caught her before she hit the ground or fell into the tub. Reaching peak embarrassment at not even being able to stand up without falling, Betty began to cry again. 

"Don't cry Betts, its fine. Here." He took a deep breath, wrapping one arm around her waste and tentatively pulling her shirt over her head with the other. Betty remained as still as she could. Partly because the room was still spinning and if she moved too much she was sure to vomit again but also because she was about to be completely naked in front of Jughead. In the 3 years they had lived together they had both somehow managed to never see the other undressed even though the shower was across the apartment. Betty had always dressed in the bathroom before leaving, and Jughead seemed to do the same. Of course Jughead would sometimes come out of his room with just his pajama pants on, but she wasn't sure if that counted. 

After removing her shit, he slowly unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to floor before bending down to move it. 

"Geez Betty, you're bleeding." 

Slowly looking down, Betty saw her knee, red and bloody. She must have scrapped it pretty bad when she fell on the curb before throwing up. It looked worse then it felt she thought, as she couldn't really feel anything right now. 

"Um, do you want me to..." Jughead cheeks were red hot. He gestured toward to underwear and Betty understood. Without a word she removed them while holding on to Jughead as he held her up. She did the same to her bra. 

Covering herself as best she could while he helped her into the tub, she sank down into the warm water. Once again she began to cry. Bringing her knees to her chest she buried her face between them. She couldn't believe she let herself get this drunk. 

Jughead didn't say anything. Instead he used a soft cloth to run wanter over her back and into her hair. Once he was done with that, he squirted shampoo into his palm and began working it into her scalp. He kept his eyes focused to her hair and her back, trying his best to ignore the fact that she was completely naked in front of him. After rinsing her hair, he stood up to grab a towel. Nothing that she was shivering he didn't want her to sit there to long. He held the towel up and looked away while Betty stood and wrapped it around her, grabbing his hand as she stepped out. 

They stood there for a moment in silence while he dried her hair with another towel. Betty didn't know how she would repay him for taking such good care of her. Maybe she'd make him those chocolate chip cookies he loves or get him a burger a burger from his favorite diner down the street. Without realizing it, she had rested her head on his chest. He smelled like coffee and old book, and it was such a comforting familiar scent. He let her stay like that for a moment before leading her into her room. 

She laid at the edge of her bed, trying to stop the room from spinning. "Where are you pjama's Betty?" 

She sighed, "Dirty. I haven't had the chance to do laundry in like, forever." Yet agains he felt herself start to cry. Jughead quickly left the room retuning a moment later with a t-shirt and pair of pajama pants, both his. 

"Sit up Betts, just for a minute." She did what he asked and he quickly dressed her and pulled back her covers so she could crawl in. 

As he was getting up to leave she caught his hand. "Jug, can you stay?" She didn't know what she was doing. The words came form her mouth without a thought. 

He stared at her for a moment before taking off his shoes and laying down next to her. He pulled his arm over her, so they were in a spooning position, her the little spoon, him the big spoon. Before long she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did last night mean, if anything? Would Betty and Jughead ever be able to go back to the way it was before or would this be the start of something different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start writing from Jugheads point of view a bit. I always struggle with going back and forth and balancing it, so I apologize for that. I feel like a lot happens in this chapter. I'm trying to move the story along a little bit. I have so many plans for them, it's hard to contain myself. Trying my hand at a slow burn in hard!

Saturday morning light crept into Betty's room through the door to her balcony. She struggled to open her eyes as the immediate and all to familiar pain of a hangover started to settle in. She pulled the blanket up over her face to hide from the light. Memories from the night before flash across her mind. Dancing with Veronica, Reggie and Cheryle making out, shots, throwing up on the curb, Jughead carrying her, Jughead running her a bath, undressing her, bathing her, crawling into bed with her at her request... Jughead!

Pulling back the covers quickly remembering that she fell asleep nestled into his arms. Only now he wasn't laying beside her. She felt the bed, the sheets were cold so he hadn't been there in a while. Checking her phone she had numerous mussed calls and texts from Veronica.

 **Veronica[8:00]:** Morning sunshine! How's your hangover? 

 **Veronica[9:00]:** Helllllooooo. You can't possibly still be sleeping! 

 **Veronica[10:00]:** Elizabeth Cooper! Answer me! I'm worried! 

Just then her phone starting ringing, it was Veronica. Sighing she debated not answering, but knowing she would only keep calling, or wore, show up, she answered. 

"Hello." Betty grumbled though a groggy morning voice. 

"Well well look who is finally alive!" Veronica was way to chipper. 

"Depends on your definition of alive, but sure." She said, slowly sitting up in bed. Thankfully the world wasn't spinning nearly as much as she expected. She noticed a glass of water with some Aspirin and a note next to it. 

                 _Drink water._

 _Take_ _aspirin._

_Feel better._

_\- Jug_

"I can not believe you got that drunk Betty Cooper. Never again will I let you talk me into shots, btw." Betty listened to Veronica as she did what the note Jughead left said. "My head is pounding. I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling." Veronica went on. 

"I don't even want to talk about last night V. I'm so embarrassed." Betty said getting up from her bed. Looking down she noticed she was wearing Jughead's shirt and pajama pants and nothing else. Her cheeks heated at the memory of him taking care of her last night. 

"Did Jughead take good care of you last night?" Veronica asked, as if she was reading Betty's mind. "I was in shock when he carried you out of the bar and tended to you after you threw up. That is one good roommate you've got Betty." The tone in Veronica's voice sounded almost accusatory. 

"Yea he was great last night. I'm gonna have to bake him some cookies or something. So V, I know you wanted to go shopping this morning but.." 

"Oh girl forget about it. I'm useless to the world today. In fact, now that I know you're good, I'm going to take a hot bubble bath and a long nap." She could almost hear Veronica yawn. 

"That sounds like a good plan. Dinner here tomorrow? I'll cook! It'll be my apology dinner." 

"We'll be there! Bye B, love you!" 

"Love you V!" 

After she had hung up with Veronica, Betty made her way into the bathroom to survey the damage. Though Jughead had bathed her and washed the vomit from her hair, she still had makeup caked to her face. 

Having thoroughly washed all the grime from last night off her face, and changed out of Jughead's pajama's, she made her way into the living room. For the first time in the 3 years they lived together Betty felt slightly nervous to see her roommate. Last night had been, something. He had seen her naked, bathed her, and laid with her in bed. Those went far beyond the normal duties when it came to taking care of a drunk friend. Did it mean something? Did she want it to mean something? She would be lying if she said she never thought about it. Jughead was extremely attractive. She had taken notice of that since the first time they met, when Veronica and Archie started dating. But he had a girlfriend at the time and she was way to overwhelmed with school and work to even think about dating. Then when they became roommates she told herself the possibility of there ever being anything more was out of the question. But now, had that changed? 

Jughead was sitting on the couch working on his laptop. He looked up when he heard Betty enter the room, "Well good morning drunky." 

"What's so good about it?" Betty grumbled, in fake annoyance. 

"How you feeling? Hangover set in yet?" He asked. 

"It set in the moment I opened my eyes. But in all honesty, I don't feel nearly as bad as you'd expect. I'm just really hungry." 

"There's a breakfast bagel with your name on it in the kitchen." He said gesturing toward the kitchen with the tilt of his head. 

Betty's eyes lit up and at the same time her stomach grumbled loudly. "Thanks Jug." She said almost running toward the kitchen, but not before stopping to thank him for last night. 'Oh and... thank you for last night. For everything last night. I can't believe I got that drunk, I mean..." 

"Don't even worry about it Betty, it was nothing." He said smiling, running a hand though his hair. 

She smiled back at him and walked toward the kitchen. She didn't know why but she felt disappointed. The words  _it was nothing_ kept playing in her head until they morphed into  _it meant nothing_. Chalking it up to the hangover and lack of sleep Betty, Betty grabbed a water and her breakfast bagel and headed back to her room, where she stayed until she heard Jughead leave, later that night. 

* * *

It had been two weeks since the night Betty got drunk. After a day or two of awkwardness, everything was now back to normal and Betty was thankful for that. Whatever kind of disappointment she felt over Jughead saying it was nothing had seemed to disappear along with her hangover. 

It was Friday night and she was getting ready to go see Archies band, The Archies, play at the Whyte Whyrm. They hadn't gone last week because it was Archie and Veronica's 4 year anniversary and she refused to spend it at the small dive bar. Betty had been relieved, since she was till somewhat recovering from the Friday before but this week she was ready to go out with her closest friends and just have a good time. 

She had just finished blow drying her hair when she heard Jughead come in the front door. "Hey Jug! You better shower and dress quickly, you know Veronica will have our ass if we're late!" She called out. 

"Yea, about that." He started, as he entered her room. "I'm actually not going tonight." 

"Oh why not? Did you snag a late shift at the bar?" She questioned. 

"No, I have a date actually." He said, quickly leaving her room. 

Betty felt something she couldn't quite describe. "A date?" She repeated following him into the living room, with a tone that was more mocking then she intended. "With who?"  

"This girl I met at work. Her name is Sabrina." There was an expression in his eyes she was unable to read. 

"Sabrina. Like the teenage witch?" Betty teased. 

He shot her a look before walking away into his room. "Yea, I guess." 

Betty stood in the living watching at he closed his door behind him. They had lived together for 3 years and Jughead, and her self, had gone on many dates with different people, so why did this seem to bother her so much. Suddenly the picture of Jughead lying in bed next to her, his arms wrapped around her body came to the forefront of her mind and she shook her head. No. That meant nothing and she was acting ridiculous. 

Once at the bar she and Veronica positioned themselves at their usual table. The place was packed and everyone was there to see Archie. 

"God I love this B! Everyone is here to see MY man!" Veronica said slyly, as she sipped her rum and coke. 

Betty had been nursing the same beer for the last hour. "The Archies are gonna make it big one day V." She meant it too. The Archies were good and part of Betty's favorite part about coming every Friday was getting to hear their new stuff. 

"And I will be right beside him!" She simply stated. "But anyway, where's Jug? Why is he so late?" 

Veronica hadn't asked where Jughead was when Betty arrived, since it wasn't unusual for them to show up apart, so Betty hadn't volunteered the information, not really wanting to think about it let alone talk about it. 

"He isn't coming. He has a date." Her tone was flat and dry, and she hid the look on her face by taking a sip of her beer. 

"A date? Go Jughead." Veronica said with a hint of pride in her voice.  

Betty unintentionally shot her a look. 

"Is that not a good thing?" 

"No. I mean, yes. Yes it's a good thing." She did not want to talk about this. "Let's go dance V!" She finally said taking Veronica's hand and nearly dragging her out onto the dance floor. 

Betty and Veronica danced for the rest of the night. Losing herself in the music and the people around them, Betty completely forgot about Jughead and whatever feelings she may or may not have about him being out on a date. So it's not surprising she hadn't even noticed when Jughead and his date entered the bar. 

* * *

 

Jughead knew very well bringing Sabrina to the Whyte Whyrm might not have been his best idea. In all honesty the date had been somewhat dull. He took Sabrina to his favorite Indian restaurant and while the food was fantastic, as always, the conversation was dry. They had nothing in common. She was a law student at NYU a grade below him and came from a relatively rich family, a fact she almost seemed to brag about. She didn't get any of his obscure movie references and when he tried to chance to topic to books she pulled out her phone and began scrolling through what he presumed was Facebook or Instagram. He probably should have just asked for the check right then but he couldn't get the sound of Betty's mocking tone out of his head when he told her he had a date. 

It had been 2 weeks to the day since she got so absurdly drunk and he had to take care of her, in a very un roommate like way. He still couldn't get the image of Betty in his clothes, laying in bed, asking him to lay with her, out of his head. They had been roommates for 3 years and even though he's had a thing for her since the day they met, he remained a gentlemen. He was still dating Toni at the time and after that was done he knew jumping into dating, even if it was with someone he could really see himself with, wouldn't be the greatest idea. 

When Betty had damn near begged to be his roommate he watched as any chance he thought he might ever have with her just disappeared. Over the 3 years, his attraction to her had never changed, but the feelings behind them certainly dulled a bit. He had made it a point to keep her at distance and maintain boundaries, and it worked. Until 2 weeks ago. 

Walking into the Whyte Whyrm, he held Sabrina's hand, an act that felt awkward and not at all natural, as he looked around nonchalantly for Betty and Veronica. It wasn't until he had seated them at a table on the far side of the bar that he spotted her. 

She was swaying her hips to fast paced beat of one of Archie's more pop sounding songs. Her arms were stretched out above her head, her hands waving around with a sort of wild abandon. She wore her hair down in soft curls and as she tossed her head from side to side her golden locks splattered across her face in a sexy way that made his breath hitch. As always, she was the most gorgeous girl in the bar. 

She opened her eyes for a moment, and they made eye contact. He instantly felt a pang of regret for bringing Sabrina here. He didn't even like this girl, so why had he invited her to go with him? He knew why, to make Betty jealous if he could. 

Nothing her grabbing Veronica's hand and making their way toward him he laced his fingers with Sabrina's, ignoring the awkward look she gave him. 

"Hey Jughead I thought you weren't coming?" Veronica asked, slightly out of breath from dancing. 

"Well we finished eating early so I figured we could stop by for the last part of Archies set. He'd drawn quite a crowd tonight." He said, not moving his eyes from Betty's. 

"Hi, you must Sabrina. I'm Betty, Jughead's roommate." Betty said sweetly as she reached her hand out to shack Sabrina's. 

"Roommate?" Sabrina questioned, removing her hand from Jughead's to shake Betty's. 

"Yup, for what, 3 years now Juggie?" 

Jughead narrowed his gaze at her. Juggie was a nickname only she used for him, and usually only when she was trying to butter him up. Like their first Christmas there when he refused to get a tree, because it was ridiculous. She fluttered her eye lashes and gave him the most incredibly pouty when she said, "Please Juggie? It won't be Christmas if we don't have a tree?" He gave in instantly, coming home the next day with eh biggest tree he could find. He still feels warm inside thinking about how happy it had made her. 

She also used it when she thanked him for things. Like on nights when the panic would rise in her chest and he'd find her in the corner of the bathroom, frozen, her hands curdled into painful fists he knew would leave marks, unable to stop the sobbing coming from her gut. He never asked her about them, or why they happened, but he'd stay there as long as she needed and every time she'd show her gratitude by wrapping her arms around his waste and saying, "Thank you Juggie." 

Now it felt like protectiveness. He had wanted to make her jealous and from the look on her face and the tone laced in her words, it was working. 

"You never mentioned you had a female roommate." Sabrina's voice broke through his thoughts. He sighed. This was also an issue with his dates, and usually that bothered him, but tonight he was thankful considering he knew this was going nowhere. 

"I didn't? I could swore I mentioned it at dinner." He lied. 

"No I don't think you did." She said, looking down at her phone. "Look, it's getting pretty late and I have an early class. I called an Uber and they should be here like any minute so, I'm gonna get out of here. Thank you for tonight though." Jughead was thankful that she seemed as uninterested as he was. 

"No problem. Let me walk you out." 

"No need. See you around Jughead." And with that she was out the door. 

He could feel Betty's gaze burning through him. Not wanting to deal with her he made his way to the bar, ordering himself a beer. 

"So, where'd your date run off to Prince Charming?" Betty's voice caught him by surprise. 

"She had an early class." He replied flatly. 

"She must be special. You never bring your dates here. Should Veronica and I start planning the engagement party?" 

'I'm not going to dignify that with a response." She was trying to push his buttons and it was working. He turned to face her and noticed right aways he was biting her bottom lip, something that always had a way of making his dick twitch. Tonight was no different.

"Why do you care so much Betts?" He asked slyly after a moment of silence, taking smug sip of his beer. 

"I don't." She responded to quickly and he watches as he cheeks flushed, betraying her words. 

"Right." He chuckled. 

"Oh my god you are insufferable. I'm leaving, ya know, early class and all." She said promptly stomping off. 

He watched as Betty said her goodbye's to Veronica, stopping to glare at him one last time before exiting the bar. He could have followed her out, but it wasn't worth it. Instead he turned his attention to Archies band, who was bringing down the house with the 3rd to last song. 

* * *

 

Jughead stuck around until well after the band was finished. Having drove to the Indian restaurant where he had met Sabrina, and then walked to the Whyte Whyrm, when the bar tender called out last call, he figured he'd better start the short walk back to his bike and get himself home. 

I was about 3am when he finally made it home. The apartment was quite, knowing Betty was sound asleep in her room, he showered quickly and then laid in bed. He tossed and turned a bit, unable to get comfortable at first. He was just about asleep when he heard the fain sounds of an all too familiar cry. He jumped up quickly, making his way across the apartment to the bathroom. 

There she was, like always, huddled in the corner, in the middle of a full blown panic attack. It was an all to familiar site but it still made his stomach turn. Sitting down next to her, he rubbed her back in slow circles and whispered to her. 

"Betty it's okay, I'm right. Just breath." 

Eyeing her hands balled into tight fists, he had the overwhelming urge to reach out and take them in his hands, to stop her from hurting herself. He isn't sure what came over him because he did just that. Betty's whole body stilled as she looked up at him. Before he knew it she was crawling into his lap, the uncontrollable sobs once again taking over her body. 

He held her light that for what felt like forever. Once the sobbing and shaking had stopped, he let her linger there, not wanting to move her. He hadn't noticed that she fell asleep until her hand dropped softly to her side. Moving slowly, and he keeping her tight to his chest, he stood up and carried her to her bed. He was about to leave when he heard her whisper his name, 

"Juggie." 

He looked over at her. She was sitting up in bed, he blonde hair falling over one of her shoulders. He hadn't noticed she was wearing his t-shirt until just now. Even with tear stained cheeks, and puffy eyes, she was stunning. 

"Stay." She said when he didn't answer. 

He paused for the briefest of moments. He knew he shouldn't. This is what got them in this ridiculous fight they had seemed to be in tonight. But seeing her sitting there, bathed in only the light from the moon shining in her window, he was powerless to stop himself. Removing his boots and t-shirt, he climbed in under the covers and pulled her into his arms. 

Within minutes they were both asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been how long since I've updated this? I don't even know. This chapter I wrote a few weeks ago, after reading through this fic and feeling inspired again. I can't promise super frequent updates, but I am certainly going to try to finish this at some point. We have a long way to go but I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment below and tell me what you thing! Follow me on Tumblr at heyytherejuliett!

Betty stretched out her limbs far and wide. She was sore and it took her a minute to remember why. She had had a panic attack the night before and it was common for her to wake the next morning feeling groggy and sore. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as a déjà vu sort of memory came to mind. Jughead.  

She sat up quickly looking over to where he had laid down next to her in the early hours of the morning, after carrying her to bed. Just like two weeks ago she felt like bed where his body had been and again it's cold, indicating he had been up for a while. Betty frowns knowing this means he probably didn't get much sleep.

She slipped on a pair of yoga pants and made her way to the kitchen in search of a steaming cup of coffee fully prepared to apologize to Jughead both for the way she acted at the bar and for him having to take care of her yet again. However, as she makes her way from her room she notices his bedroom door is open, and after taking a peek inside, he is not in there.  

It was still early in the morning, and being that it was a Saturday, it wasn't like Jughead to already be up and out of the house. She idly wondered if maybe he left early in order to avoid her. The thought twists in her chest as she set up the coffee pot to begin brewing her the soothing liquid her body so desperately needed.  

As she reached for a coffee mug from the cabinet above she heard a small knock on the door.  

"Must have forgotten his keys." She said out loud not able to really think of who could be knocking on their door this early in the morning. As she opened the door she was greeted by a perfectly pressed raven-haired Veronica with a devilish smile on her face and two large coffee's in her hand.  

"Bonjour mon amour!" Veronica said, handing Betty one of the cups of coffee, walking past her and taking a seat at the breakfast bar. "I take it you just woke up?" Betty grumbled at how chipper Veronica sounded.  

"What gave you that clue?" She asked as she turned off the coffee maker that had just started to brew. "What are you doing here so early? Did we have plans?" Betty didn't remember making plans but knowing Veronica it was very likely she had accidentally agreed to some early morning shopping trip or a weird hot yoga class without even realizing it.  

"No darling we didn't have any plans. I just came to see how you were doing." Veronica raised an eyebrow almost to her hairline and she eyed Betty while taking a sip of her coffee.  

"I'm fine?" Betty asked with a bemused look on her face. Veronica fixed her with a squinty glare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  

Veronica sighed, as she smoothed the hem of her already perfectly straight skirt. "Betty, how long have we been best friends?"

"I don't know, a long time?" Betty replied unsure of where this line of questioning was going.

"Yes, a long time. Six whole years to be exact. Do you think that after all those years of close trusting friendship you can still hide things from me?" Veronica's head was tilted to the side and her voice was an octave higher than Betty thought sounded natural.  

"What are you getting at Veronica?" She asked, deciding she really wasn’t awake enough to drag this out any further.  

"What's going on between you and Jughead?"  

Betty choked on the sip of coffee she had just taken. How in the world could Veronica know that there was anything going on at all when Betty herself didn't even know. Yes, he had seen her naked, bathed her, slept in bed with her, twice, but that was nothing. He said so himself.  

"Nothing is going on with- there's nothing going on between Jughead and I." She tried to sound confident and sure, but even as the words left her mouth Betty couldn't bring herself to believe them.  

"That is a bold faced lie and you know it. I saw the flash of the green-eyed monster in your eyes when Jughead walked in the door with that blond last night. I saw the way he sulked around the bar the for the rest of the night after you left, sighing and snorting anytime someone even mentioned your name. Not to mention you could literally cut the tension with a knife when you were both still in the same room. So, I don't want to hear there's nothing going on. There's something, now spill." Veronica’s tone was serious and she made sure to keep eye contact with Betty as she spoke.  

Betty stood wide eyed for a moment trying to think of all the ways she could talk herself out of this one. She could lie and say they got into some arbitrary roommate fight or that she just wasn't in a good mood, but Veronica was right. They had been best friends for what felt like a lifetime now and she'd never fall for it.  

Instead she sighed and lowered her head in her hands as she leaned down onto the counter.  

"I'm honestly not lying when I say I literally don't know. The night I got to drunk he took really good care of me, like really good," Betty said giving Veronica a wide eyed knowing look. "I had gotten vomit in my hair so her ran me a bath but I was still too drunk to stand and undress myself so, he... helped. I was so mortified I just sank down into the water and cried and he washed my hair." She feels her cheeks burn at the memory. "After that he brought me into my room and helped get dressed and then I asked him to stay. I don't even know why, it just slipped out. But he did. We fell asleep... cuddling. The next morning everything was back to normal." Betty let out a deep huff after she finished talking.

"Okay, so it sounds like you guys sort of had a moment. I don't see what the issue is than." Veronica questioned, waving a hand in the air for effect.  

"There was no issue until Friday night when he announced he had a date. I felt something inside sort of snap and I was…,” she couldn’t finish the sentence.  

"Jealous?" Veronica finished for her.  

"Yea I guess, but I don't even know why. Jughead is my roommate and honestly one of my best friends. It's not like I like him or anything." Betty knew she was lying. She did like him.  

"First of all, don't stand there and tell me you've never even considered the idea. Jughead is hot as sin, and that's coming from someone who isn't particularly into the whole broody bad boy type, but it works for him. Second of all, maybe you do like him Betty." The sincerity in Veronica's voice made Betty's heart warm.  

"He slept in my bed again last night." Betty confessed, staring down at her coffee.  

"Wait what?" Veronica asked.

"I had a panic attack and he helped me through it and I guess I fell asleep on him in the bathroom but I woke up to him putting me in bed and... I asked him to stay again, and he did." Betty let out the breath she was holding.  

"You're still having panic attacks?" Veronica may love to stick her nose into her best friends love life but that didn't mean she didn't care. Betty knew she'd get the questioning stare when she mentioned it.  

"Yea but they aren't as often. Only when I'm really stressed or struggling with something."  

Back in freshman year when the two of them lived together Betty would get panic attacks nearly every night. Being away from home, on her own, out from under her mother's thumb was both exhilarating and taxing and her mind and body coped by activating her fight or flight response at the worst times. She would have to leave class in the middle of the day because the tightening in her chest would be too much. She would wake in the middle of the night in terror thinking she was having a heart attack. They slowed downed after her first semester but still, it was something she knew she would always struggle with.  

"Sounds to me like your mind is trying to tell you something." Veronica said casually, an eyebrow raised into a knowing arch.

Betty knew exactly what Veronica meant. She needed to talk to Jughead about all of this, but she just didn't know how. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he wasn't struggling with this the way she was and bringing it up only made things more awkward than they already were? Losing him as a roommate would be difficult, but that was mostly logistical, she couldn't stand the thought of losing him as a friend.  

Betty took a long sip of her coffee and sighed.  

___________

 

Sweat dripped from his forehead and his lungs felt like they were on fire, yet still he pushed on. Jughead had never been super athletic, well let's face, he wasn't athletic at all, but sometime during high school when his dad started coming home drunk more often than not, he started running.  

It started one morning when he woke up to the sound of his dad yelling and throwing things around their dingy trailer. He was drunk and mumbling something about losing money and Jughead had tried to calm him down but it seemed to make it worse. It was the only time his dad had put his hands on him. He grabbed Jughead by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, accusing him of stealing from him.   

His dad had apologized almost immediately, seeming to come to his senses enough to realize what he had just done, but the damage had been done. Jughead through on his hoodie and sneakers, intent on heading over to Archie's but instead he found himself running. The wind in his face, the burn in his chest, even the aching in his calves all felt good somehow. A physical embodiment of the inner anguish he was experiencing.  

Since that day running had been his go to coping mechanism for when things got to muddled in his head or when the outside world got to loud. Now, as the sweat poured off his face, he was running intent on one thing, to get Betty and the way her body felt cuddled up next to his out of his brain.  

So far it wasn't working. With every stomp of his foot on the pavement and every deep breath he drew in, flashes of Betty in the tub, and Betty looking up at him asking him to stay, and Betty dancing in that short skirt flew across his mind. He was still mentally kicking himself for ever saying yes (like he could ever say no).

By the time he got back to the apartment he was drenched in sweat. He removed his sweaty t-shirt as we walked through the door only to be greeted by the wide eyes of Betty and Veronica, both perched on the breakfast bar.  

"Morning." He said quickly, using his t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his face.  

Veronica laughed slightly and Betty's cheeks seemed to flash a soft pink as she quickly averted her gaze. _She was just checking me out, wasn't she_ Jughead thought. He knew he should just go to his room, go get in the shower, go do something other than walk over to the kitchen and accidentally (purposely) brush up against Betty as moved past her to grab a water from the fridge but that's exactly what he did. She now had an extremely visible flush to her cheeks and the almost inaudible hitch to her breath was more than worth it he figures.  

"Out for a run Jughead?" Veronica questioned.

"Yea I run every now and then. Gotta do something to counteract all those burgers ya know." He said cooly before taking a large gulp of his water. He didn't miss how Betty's eyes seem fixated on his Adams apple and the way she seemed to swallow and shake her head. He was effecting her.  

"Well I'd say it's working for you. Wouldn't you say Betty?" Jughead nearly choked on his water at Veronica's words but it was Betty who really seemed to struggle.  

"What? Oh, yea. Totes working for ya." Betty quickly said as she awkwardly shuffled into the living room. "Well I've got... laundry to do..." She was working hard to come up with any excuse to leave the current situation and Jughead started to feel bad.  

"Well I'm going to go jump in the shower. You guys enjoy the rest of your day." With that he walked off into the direction of the bathroom.  

Jughead stood under the steaming water, letting it wash away the sweat and soreness from his impromptu morning run. As much as he had tried, he couldn't get whatever was going on between him and Betty out of his mind. It was obvious it, or he, was having an effect on her as well, made clear not just by of her jealous outburst the night before, but also by the way she couldn't seem to gather her wits earlier in the kitchen.  

Once again, the image of Betty standing naked, slowly lowering herself into the very tub he was standing in came into his mind and he felt his cock twitch and harden. _Dude, you're not 16, stop it_ he thought as he switched the water from hot to cold.  

______________

 

Betty huffed and puffed around her room as she separated her massive pile of laundry by color and fabric. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to Jughead’s lean but muscular upper body dripping with sweat as he walked through the door. It wasn't like she had never seen him shirtless, she had even seen him come in from a run once or twice, but for some reason today was different.  

She got a flash of his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as a drop of sweat made its way down his neck and she felt her whole body burn hot. _Why is he having this effect on me_ Betty thought as she quickly shrugged out of his t-shirt and exchanged it for a small tank top. She opened her bedroom window thinking maybe it wasn't Jughead, maybe she was just hot.  

After throwing her clothes in giant laundry bags she began carrying them out into the living room one by one. As she walked out with the final one Jughead was emerging from the bathroom clad only in a small bath towel around his waist. Betty nearly choked on her own air. He was doing this on purpose.  

In all the years they lived together never once did he leave the bathroom after a shower without at least having pants on. She didn't miss the way his eyes raked over her legs, in her short terry cloth shorts, and up toward her chest and shoulders, all very visible in the tiny tank top she was wearing. If he wanted to play that game, she could to.  

After dropping the big bag of clothes on the ground she stood there for a moment fanning herself before rubbing her hand over her chest up to the back of her neck.  

"Jug, is it just me or is it abnormally hot in here. It's not even summer yet but we may have to turn on the air, I can't take any more clothes off." She watched as his eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he walked toward her slightly.  

"What are you doing Betty?" He asked with gravel in his voice.

"Just nearly five loads of laundry. I swear I can never stay on top of it." Betty replied with feigned ignorance.  

"I don't mean the laundry." He was right in front her now, a strong grip on the front his towel. Betty could smell the scent of his generic soap wafting off of him; a woodsy outdoors scent.  

She felt her mouth go dry and had to swallow as she looked up into his piercing blue eyes. Trying to maintain some sort on composure and sense, she slowing ran her tongue across her bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and tilting her head to the side as innocently as she could feign. "What do you mean?"  

"You are absolutely insufferable." Jughead said through gritted teeth as he reached a hand out and placed it on her hip. Betty felt her skin burn where his made contact.  

"I could say the same for you." She replied back with equal fury, resting a hand on his chest.  

They stood there like that for what felt like forever, neither one wanting to give in first. She watched as Jughead licked his lips and flared his nostrils and she knew she wouldn't win this fight.  

"Kiss me you idiot." Was all she said and right on cue he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers.  

Their lips crashed together and Betty swore she felt a jolt of electricity shoot right through her body. Her hands were still on his chest but his were her on her face, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss. He flicked his tongue over her bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and biting down gently, mimicking her actions from just a moment before. Betty let out a soft moan. This seemed to spark something in him because a moment later he was lifting her and placing her legs around his waist.  

Jughead didn't care that his towel had fallen completely off and he was walking, naked, with Betty wrapped around him in the direction the closest bedroom, which was hers. She was kissing him and tangling her fingers in his wet hair at the back of his neck and it was all he could do to stay standing.  

As they reached her room he unceremoniously dropped Betty onto her bed. Her eyes travelled from the dark look in his, over his defined chest and stomach, down to his rather long erection. She felt her stomach clench and warm pooling sensation between her legs. This was really happening.  

"Take off your clothes." He said demandingly as he hovered over he and placed a heated kiss on her mouth. Betty rolled her eyes but did just that, sitting up to quickly remove her tank top and lifting her hips as he helped her remove her shorts and panties in one motion.  

Once her clothes were discarded Jughead hovered over her, resting his weight on one arm as he palmed her breasts with his free hand. He ran his thumb over the puckered flesh and Betty withered beneath him, arching her back to press her breasts more firmly into his palm. He moved his mouth from hers, trailing wet kisses over her neck and pulse point, stopping at her collar bone to suck a mark into the flesh. He moved lower taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, before flicking his tongue over it.  

"Jug." Betty let out a pleading moan. Her body felt like it was on fire and she ached to find relief. He was moving too slow, teasing her along the way. "Just..."  

"What Betty? What do you want?" He asked looking down into her eyes. It felt to intimate, which Betty knew was silly since they were both completely naked on her bed together.  

"Touch me." Was all she managed to say.  

He slid his hand down her stomach quickly and she instinctively spread her legs for him. His finger slipped between her folds and it was all Betty could do not jump out of her skin.  

"Fuck you are so wet." He said through a clenched jaw before taking her mouth in his. She was warm and wet and it took all of his self-control to slow down and really take in the moment. He made small circles on her clit, getting her nice and worked up before slipping two fingers inside her as he brought his mouth down on her nipple again.  

A soft _ah_ escaped Betty's lips as her hand gripped his biceps. He pumped his finger in and out of her, slowly at first, picking up speed as she bucked her hips in time. Using his thumb, he made small circles on her clit.  

Betty could feel herself nearing to the edge. It was like a smoldering fire rising inside her and she closed her eyes, seeing stars.  

"Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum." She managed to breath out. A moment later she was exploding inside herself spilling all over his fingers.  

Jughead felt her clenching down on his fingers and the sensation was so arousing, mixed with her wild moans and the sight of her hips rising to his hands, begging for more, he felt himself grow impossible hard. He quickly removed his hand and hovered over her, laying soft kisses all over her chest and neck.  

"Do you have a condom?" He asked between kisses, not sure how much longer he could wait. He wanted to be buried inside her.  

"Shit, no." It had been a while since Betty had had sex and she just hadn't had the need to buy condoms.  

"Fuck." Jughead dropped his head.  

"You don't have any in your room?" She felt her cheeks flush. This wasn't the moment she wanted to be thinking about Jughead and why he would need condoms.  

"No. It's... been a while." He said with finality.  

They laid there like that for a moment. Betty knew there was plenty she could do for him to help him get off, just like he had just done for her, but the truth was she was feeling greedy. Sure, the orgasm he had given her was close to mind blowing but she wanted more.  

"I'm on birth control." She said it so quickly he almost wasn't sure he heard her.  

He lifted his head to gaze down at her with a bemused look. "What?"  

"I'm on birth control, have been for like years, and... I'm clean. I got tested six months ago, I have the paper in my drawer if you want-" She was starting to ramble and he cut her off with a heated kiss.  

Their mouths danced with each other for a long moment while Jughead mulled over that in his head. He didn't want her to feel pressured.  

"Betty, we don't have to."  

"I know that, obviously. But..." She paused, reaching down and running her hand between them to stroke her hand over his length. "I want to. I want you inside me Juggie."  

The words left her mouth and hit him straight in the gut. If he wasn't careful he would explode right in her hand and this would all be over. He placed his hand over hers, stilling her. "Last time I was tested was a year ago, but... I've never gone without a condom-"  

Betty cut him off with a kiss. She trusted him. "Fuck me Jug, please."  

With that final plea Jughead lost all sense. He quickly positioned himself at her entrance and with one last look, her giving him a final nod in consent, Jughead thrust inside her.  

She was warm, and wet, and tight, and felt so good. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they found their rhythm.  

Betty couldn't even imagine a time where she felt so full. She had realized Jughead was big in that department the moment her eyes raked over his naked body standing in front her not more then ten minutes earlier but with him now buried so deep inside her she couldn’t believe just how big.   

"Shit you feel so good Betts." The nickname slipping of his tongue in this moment felt so intimate and so arousing. Betty pulled him in for a hot kiss as he thrust inside her harder.  

Jughead could feel himself reaching his climax. He reached a hand down between them, wanting to get Betty there as well and rubbed quick circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves.  

"Oh god, oh god." Betty moaned loudly.  

"I'm close Betts. Do you... do you want me to pull out?" It was taking all his concentration not to lose it.  

"No, fuck no. Don't stop Juggie. Please don’t stop." Betty was full on yelling at this point and after a beat he felt her clench down on him, her orgasm rocking through her body.  

The arch of her back and the grip of her hands on his arms was his undoing and he thrust harshly a few times as he emptied himself inside her. Having no more strength to hold himself up he collapsed on top of her.  

They lay there for a long moment, catching their breaths and coming own for their orgasms, before Jughead slid out of her slowly.  

"My god, you're good at that." Betty sighed as she got up, wrapping her sheet around her body.

Jughead couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "I've been told." He lied with the cockiest tone he could muster. In truth, it was half a lie. He had indeed been told by a few women that he was good, but he never really believed it.  

"Don't be an ass." She replied disappearing into the half bath attached to her room.  

After cleaning herself up quickly Betty stepped back into her room, to the image of Jughead strewn across her bed, covered by her comforter from the waist down. She leaned against the bathroom door frame, taking it all in. Veronica was right, he was hot as sin.  

"So, I guess we should talk huh?" She said quietly.  

"Yea I guess so." He replied running a hand through his hair.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the love this fic has been getting the last few days has been so motivating! I churned out two whole chapters today! I hope you guys enjoy them! 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think and don't forget you can find me on Tumblr at heyytherejuliett!

When Jughead was ten his father had given him his first camera. It was a Kodak disposable, probably purchased from the convenience store down the street from the tiny trailer they lived in, last minute on his way home from the bar, but somehow it was still one of the best gifts he’s ever received. He took that camera with him everywhere, snapping pictures of everything he could. He still has the small bundle of twenty five or so pictures he had developed with birthday money he had saved up over the years somewhere in one of the few boxes in the back of his closet. 

That was the last birthday he had been gifted anything from his father other than a mumbled  _ Happy Birthday kid _ accompanied by a rough pat on the shoulder. It was also the moment in Jughead’s life he found what he would consider his passion. Something about viewing the world and the people around him through the small viewfinder gave him a sense of comfort, almost like looking through the glass of a lens made everything seem better. 

Later, after his mom and sister left, as he watched his dad circle the drain of addiction, he would use his camera (purchased with the money he’d saved up from mowing lawns, picking up shifts at the local diner, and a large investment snuck into a birthday card from Archie and his father Fred Andrews) to capture his father’s lowest moments. Images of him strewn across their threadbare couch with any assortment of empty bottles littered all around their living room. Still moments of his dad passed out on the concrete in front of the local bar he often got kicked out of. He once captured a photo of his dad staring at himself in the mirror, eyes bloodshot, skin pale and lifeless. 

These were the collection of photos that not only got Jughead accepted into NYU, but also landed him the scholarship that assured he could actually afford to go. It was the beginning of a long line of decisions that lead him to this very moment, lying naked in bed wrapped up in Betty’s crisp white cotton sheets with her, with the afternoon sun casting a bright yellow glow around them.  

They were supposed to be talking about whatever it was happening between them but somehow, as Jughead made small circles on the soft skin of her bare shoulder and she twiddled her fingers through the curly hairs of his happy trail, the conversation never managed to get there, lingering on awkward small talk and then an equally awkward silence.  

He could tell by the light coming in it was getting close to the time he was supposed to be at work though. 

Jughead sighed as he began to sit up. 

“Where you going?” Betty asked, a hint of disappointment in her tone, as she pulled the sheet up over her chest more securely. 

“Unfortunately I have a shift at Bleaker’s I have to get ready for.” He replied, quickly realizing he was going to have to walk out of her room completely naked as his towel had fallen off somewhere in the living room. He looked around for a moment when a thought hit him. “Do you still have my pajama pants in here?” 

Betty smiled and then leaned over to the other side of the bed. “Here.” She said quickly handing them to him. 

“Thank you. Would have been kind of awkward walking back to my room completely naked.” He was attempting to lighten the mood, as he could feel a thick tension settling over them. Betty simply let out a small giggle as she tried to smooth her ponytail while keeping the sheet up over her chest. 

After sliding on his pajama pants Jughead sat back down for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. He could feel the awkward tension bubbling up between them. They needed to talk, to figure out what this was. Was it just a one time thing? Did she have feelings for him? Does he have feelings for her? Did this change anything or should they just pretend it never happened, for the sake of the friendship? 

Jughead cleared his throat and shifted so he was facing her. “So, obviously we didn’t really get a chance to talk. I’m off at ten tonight though, and if you don’t have any plans maybe we could have a movie night in and just, ya know, talk.” The words sort of stumbled out of his mouth and he wanted to kick himself. An hour ago he was buried deep inside her as she cried out his name, now it was like he could hardly talk, feeling suffocated by the unease that sat deep in his chest. 

“I uh, I actually have plans. I have…” Betty paused seeming somewhat unsure of what she wanted to say. “I have a date.” She said it so fast he wasn’t sure he heard it correctly. 

“A date?” He asked, his tone betraying the casual vibe he was trying to put out. 

“Yea. It’s just a casual thing, with a guy from my creative writing class.” Betty replied, not making eye contact with him. 

Jughead stood up then, feeling wildly uncomfortable sitting on her bed while she was still naked under the sheets all of a sudden. 

“Awesome. Um well, I hope you have fun.” He said running a hand through his hair. In truth, he wanted to take his fist and slam it through a wall. Just last night Betty was acting like a jealous ex girlfriend because he had date, when all along she herself had one planned for tonight. That combined with what they just did not even an hour before was mixing together in his gut, causing a unfamiliar feeling to spread through his body. 

“Thanks.” Betty said in more of a questioning tone than a statement. 

“Okay well I’ll see you later then.” He didn’t give her a chance to reply, turning quickly to exit Betty’s room. 

An hour later Jughead was twenty minutes into his shift. Bleakers Bar, once a shit hole in the wall, was now the coolest hipster hang out. They specialized in simply drinks, mood lighting, and plenty of outdoor seating on a second floor terrace that looked out over the city. Even Jughead couldn’t deny the atmosphere was good. He had been working there five days a week, and picking up extra shift on the weekends, for the last two years after the restaurant he bar tended for closed down. In truth, Bleaker’s was a step up. Between tips and the extra shift he was making twice as much as he made at the restaurant and he didn’t have to wear a stuffy uniform or walk ten blocks to get there. Being the happening hipster spot, Jughead’s usual attire of jeans, flannel, and combat boots worked perfectly. He was even allowed to wear his ratty crown shaped beanie he hardly ever took off. The fact that the bar was only a block and half away was just icing on the already perfect cake. 

Jughead enjoyed bar tending. In his day-to-day life most would probably describe him as a loner, hiding behind his camera, or off with his nose in a book, but behind the bar he could be anyone. Over the last two years he’d heard more stories from drunk people looking to unload than you could ever find at any library in the city. He always brought his camera (as well as a handful of model release forms) with him and when someone’s story or just their overall look struck him, he ask if he could take their picture (and then ask them to sign a release form). 

At first he didn’t really have a plan for what to do with the photos but as time went on and he collected more and more photos of all different types of people, he knew this would make the perfect senior thesis project. A collection of photos and stories about people from all different walks of life. He would use it to showcase his work in real life settings. 

It was a Saturday and still early enough that the bar was mostly empty. He had been trying to keep himself busy so as to not think about Betty and her body, and the way she tasted, and the way it felt being inside her, and especially not the fact that while he was here serving drinks to strangers she would be out with some guy. 

“Hey man.” Jughead was greeted with a wide smile from his red headed best friend seated at the bar as he came out from the storage room behind the bar. 

“Hey Arch. What’s up? Want something to drink?” He asked, placing the heavy box he’d been carrying on the floor. 

“Yea I’ll take Miller Lite.” Archie replied. 

Jughead grabbed a bottle from the cooler, quickly popping the top with the bottle opener on the bar before sliding it over to his best friend. “Thanks dude. You guys are kinda slow for a Saturday.” 

“It’ll pick up a bit in an hour or two. You know most hipsters don’t come out in daylight.” He replied jokingly. 

“I think that’s vampires.” Archie said back, laughing as he took a sip of his beer. 

“Same difference. So what’s up, what brings you all the way out to my neck of the city?” Jughead asked. Archie and Veronica shared a cozy one bedroom apartment closer to Columbia University, where Archie went to school. 

“What time does your shift end?” Archie asked, avoiding Jughead’s question. 

“I get off at 10. Why?” He knew Archie didn’t come all the way to his job to ask him what time he got off work. 

“I need a favour. Ronnie and I are going out for drinks with a girl she works with. I was supposed to ask Craig to come, you know so she wouldn’t be third wheel, like a week ago but I completely forgot and now he’s got a date. I was hoping that if you weren’t too busy you could tag along.” Archie was giving him his puppy dog eyes, the ones he used back in high school when Jughead was living with him and Archie wanted him to cover for him with his dad when he ran off with whatever flavor of the week he was interested in at the time. 

“Like a double date? Come on man you know I hate being set up.” As soon as the words left his mouth his mind flashed to Betty. She was probably showering right this minute in preparation for her own date. He felt the same unfamiliar feeling from earlier start to build in his gut again. 

“Don’t think of it as a set up, or even a double date. Just a couple of people going out for drinks! Her name is Ethel, she goes to NYU for fashion design, and she’s kinda hot.” Archie said, almost pleading. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Ah yes, we have so much in common.” He sighed, still thinking about Betty. In truth, he really didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment, or worse, be there when Betty got back from her date (or with her date). “Fine I’ll go, but you owe me.” The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop himself. 

“My man! I knew I could count on you! Now Ronnie won’t want to kill me!” Archie cheered, taking a large gulp of his drink. 

“Wait you didn’t tell her that it won’t be Craig coming?” Jughead asked.

“Nope.” Archie laughed and Jughead just shook his head. “Alright well I’m gonna get out of here. Meet us at Pete’s Pub after your shift is over.” Archie said throwing a few bills down on the bar to pay for his drink. 

Jughead groaned. Pete’s Pub was a sports bar. A big, loud, smelly sports bar. “I hate that place.” He said flatly. 

“Come on, they’re the only place nearby where you don’t have to wait 3 hours to get a game of pool in. It’ll be fun. Plus, like you said, I owe you.” Archie wasn’t wrong. Instead of one or two pool tables shoved in the back like the Whyte Whyrm and Bleakers, Pete’s had a whole second floor with at least a dozen pool tables. 

“Yea, you’re right, you do.” Jughead said finally. 

Archie just laughed and turned to make his way out of the bar. Jughead took the money he left on the bar to put it in the register shaking his head. A small part of him couldn’t stop the feeling like maybe this was a mistake, going out on date after what happened with Betty earlier. 

He snorted, reminding himself that she was also going on a date tonight. They were just roommates and friends after all. 

_________________

 

Betty stood in front of the mirror in her small half bath curling loose waves into her golden blonde hair. It was early still, her date wasn’t set to arrive for a another hour and half, but she was mostly done getting ready. Just putting the final touches on her hair. 

She met Dean in her Creative Writing class last semester. He was tall, with blond hair not unlike her own that he kept longer on top and shorter on the sides. She had been attracted to him almost right away, even more so when she heard him speak passionately about the story prompt they were working on. 

Throughout the semester they somehow found their way to each other, sitting closer each class and flirting up a storm. She had been expecting him to ask her out any day, but with the end of the semester came the end of the class and he never did. She hadn’t seen him at all until last week when they ran into each at the campus store. 

He was wearing an NYU hoodie with sweatpants, and even dressed down he was hot. They got coffee together right after when he told her about the break up he had just gone through.  _ That’s why he never asked me out _ she thought. They sat and talked for over an hour before he finally asked her out. They made loose plans for Saturday night, deciding they’d maybe grab some food and hit up a bar, keeping it completely casual (his words, not hers). 

At the time, Betty had been so excited. Not only was he ridiculously attractive, but he was smart, and majoring in Journalism like her. They seemed to have a lot in common, at least from what little conversation they had had it seemed that way, and she couldn’t wait to get to know him better. 

Now of course, after sleeping with Jughead not even five hours earlier, still able to feel the ghost of his touch on her skin, she was little more unsure. They hadn’t actually gotten the chance to talk like she wanted and when she told him about her date tonight she could feel the drastic shift in the air between them. He was suddenly distant and awkward. She had made sure to spend the rest of the day in her room, only coming out after she heard him leave for work. 

After checking her hair and makeup one final time in the mirror she walked into her room just in time to find her phone ringing. It was Veronica calling. 

“Hey V what’s up?” She said, answering it as she placed her lipstick in her small clutch bag. 

“Do you still have a date tonight?” Veronica asked quickly. 

“Yea why wouldn’t I?” Betty responded trying not to sound too defensive. Veronica knew her and Jughead had a moment, but she didn’t know about what happened today and Betty wasn’t quite ready to talk about it. 

“I was just asking, I didn’t know if maybe something came up, or if you decided to cancel after last night.” Veronica said, clearly trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, though Betty could see through it. 

“I didn’t cancel Veronica. Dean will be here in like an hour.” She said simply. 

“Okay, good good. I know you said it was going to be a casual thing so I figured I’d invite you both to Pete’s Pub. Archie and I have a double date with Craig and Ethel! It was my idea to set them up and I figure if it’s more of a group thing it might be less awkward.” Veronica explained. Craig was the guitarist from Archie’s band and Ethel was the new girl that just started working at the boutique Veronica worked at. She also went to NYU and Betty had recognized her from around campus. 

“That actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea V.” Betty replied. Dean had made it a point to say this would just be a casual thing and what was more casual than going out with a group. Plus, the added people would be a welcomed distraction, helping to keep her mind off all things Jughead. 

“Perfect! Meet us there around 10!” Veronica chirped excitedly. 

“We’ll be there.” Betty replied. 

A few hours later Betty was walking through the doors of Pete’s Pub, her hand entwined with Dean’s. He had been late to pick her up, stating he got off work a little later than he expected as the reason. Betty didn’t mind, even though she had been ready for hours. 

The place was packed. Nearly every table and every seat at the main bar were filled. It was a sports bar, and though she herself didn’t follow any sports, she figured there must be some game on or something. The TV’s above seemed to all be displaying a different sporting event so she couldn’t be sure. 

Veronica had texted her letting her know they were on the second floor, by the pool tables. As Betty made her way through the throng of people, Dean moved his hand from hers to the small of her back, making sure to stay close. The conversation on the Uber over had been easy and pleasant, but she didn’t feel the butterfly’s she had grown used to when she was around him. She chalked it up to the fact that they knew each other a bit more now. 

They made their way up the wide staircase and were looking around when Betty spotted Veronica waving them over. Her face bore an odd expression that Betty couldn’t place. As they approached the table she felt the air leave her lungs. Sitting beside Ethel with his back to her was Jughead. He had been hidden behind a group of people and she hadn’t seen him until they were right up on the table. 

She quickly made eye contact with Veronica who simply gave her a worried smile, one Betty returned through gritted teeth. 

“Betty!” Veronica chirped. Jughead whipped his head around, meeting her eyes for a second before they scanned over to Dean, who was standing extremely close, his hand still firmly in place on her lower back. 

She watched as Jughead clenched his jaw and cracked his neck, a tell tale sign that he was frustrated. 

“Hey everyone. This is Dean. Dean this is my best friend Veronica, her boyfriend Archie.” She paused, clearing her throat. “This is my roommate Jughead, and this is Ethel, she works with Veronica and actually goes to NYU as well.” She finally finished. 

“Hey everybody, nice to meet you all.” Dean replied back, giving everyone a small wave as the two of them took their seats. Betty sat next to Ethel with Dean on her other side next to Veronica. 

“Betty I love your jacket! Bomber jackets are so in right now.” Ethel said tugging on the sleeve of her jacket. 

“Thank you. Veronica bought it for me for Christmas.” She replied, feeling her cheeks burn for some unknown reason. In truth, she was feeling a bit intimidated. Ethel was gorgeous, so much so in fact Betty had wondered why she wasn’t trying to become a model instead of going to school for fashion. She was about the same height as Betty with fashionably short brown hair. Her style was very 50’s modern but it worked on her in the best ways. 

Just then a waitress came over to take drink orders. Betty took that time to pull out her phone and discreetly text Veronica. 

**Betty:** WHY IS JUGHEAD HERE VERONICA? 

She made sure to use all capitals so Veronica knew she was frustrated with her. After she hit send she looked up, catching Veronica’s eyes and holding her phone up slightly. Veronica got the hint and discreetly reached into her clutch that was sitting on the table to pull out her phone. 

**Veronica:** Betty I am SO SORRY. It was supposed to be Craig but apparently Archie forgot ask him and he wasn’t available so he asked Jughead. 

**Betty:** You didn’t think it was important to tell me this? 

**Veronica:** I literally didn’t know until he showed up ten minutes before you got here. I’m seriously so sorry! 

Betty sighed and put her phone away. 

“Everything okay?” Dean asked, placing his arm around her shoulder and leaning in a bit. She could feel his breath on her neck at the same time she could feel Jughead’s eyes burning a hole straight through her. She felt a chill go down her spine and she couldn’t be sure the cause. 

“Yes, of course.” She responded, trying to ignore Jughead’s glare just as the waitress asked Dean for his drink order. 

Betty opted for her favorite, a cranberry and vodka, knowing she would need a little liquid strength to make it through this night. When the waitress left to fetch their drinks, she chanced a look in Jughead’s direction. 

He held her gaze for a second, a somewhat blank expression on his face, before he placed his arm around the back Ethel’s chair, turning his attention to her. 

“So Ethel, you go to NYU for fashion right?” He said, his eyes peering at Ethel like he was looking at a piece of art. He was flirting with her and Betty felt a rage build in her stomach. It what clear what happened this afternoon meant nothing to him. 

“For Fashion and Design. At least that’s my major. I’m minoring in photography. I want to have a well rounded knowledge of the industry.” Ethel responded. 

“That’s funny, Jughead is a photography major. Although he’s basically a natural and probably could have skipped the expensive schooling.” Archie said, boosting his friends ego. Betty shot mental daggers in his direction. After all, it was his fault she was in this current predicament. 

“Oh my gosh really?” Ethel said, nearly turning her entire body toward Jughead. 

“Yea. Maybe one day I can take your picture. It would be the perfect addition to my portfolio.” He replied, rubbing a hand over her shoulder. 

Betty felt her stomach twist and she was about to say something when she felt a swift kick to her calf from Veronica’s direction. She jumped, managing to bump the table and suddenly everyone’s eyes were on her, including Jughead’s. 

“I um, I have to use the restroom. Veronica come with me.” She said, not giving her to option to say no. 

Once the two girls were safely cocooned inside the privacy of the public bathroom Betty nearly lost it. 

“Do you see what he’s doing?” Betty all but shouted. “He’s flirting with her right in front of me, on purpose!” 

“Betty calm down. I don’t think Jughead would do that, first of all. Second, maybe he doesn’t think there’s anything going on between you too.” Veronica replied quickly trying to bring Betty back from the edge. 

“We had sex Veronica.” Betty blurted out. 

“What the fuck? When?” 

“Not long after you left earlier today. I don’t even know how it happened. One minute he was standing in the living room in a towel and the next we were naked in my bed. Oh my god we didn’t even use a condom for christs sake!” Betty said, her voice echoing off the tile walls. 

Just then a girl with long brown hair exited one of the stalls, clearly having heard everything, and Betty felt her cheeks burn hot. Her and Veronica remained quiet until the girl left. 

“I’m losing my mind.” Betty said finally, leaning over the sink. 

“You are not losing your mind B. Clearly he’s out there being an asshole and not giving two shits about your feelings so I say you do the same.” Veronica said crossing her arms over her chest. 

“What?” Betty questioned. 

“Dean is hot as all get out, I know you aren’t blind to that, and he’s clearly into you. So I say you straighten up, go back out there, and lay on the flirt hard and heavy. If Jughead wants to play that game, than you be better at it.” Veronica explained. 

Betty mulled over the thought in her head for a moment. The sight of Jughead’s hand on Ethel’s shoulder coming to the forefront of her mind. Veronica was right, two could play at this game and she was never good at losing. 

After fixing her hair and makeup in the mirror the two girls exited the bathroom, one on a mission and the other with squared shoulders and wicked gleam in her eye standing in solidarity with her best friend. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could have held off on posting this but I just can't help myself. I've fallen in love with this fic again and I just have to put it all out while I can! 
> 
> Please leave comment and tell me what you think! Follow me on Tumblr at heyytherejuliett!

Jughead swirled the brown watered down liquid around in his cup, watching as it formed a small liquid tornado. It was all he could do to keep his eyes off Betty, who was currently bent over the pool table, with Dean leaned over her showing her how to shoot. She was flirting, hard, pretending not to know how to play so he could feel an ego boost from teaching her. 

It was taking every ounce of his self control not to snort and roll his eyes each time Betty giggled or Dean told her how adorable she was. He was mentally stabbing Archie in the gut for inviting him tonight and kicking himself in the face for accepting. 

It was one thing to know Betty was out on a date, it was a whole other thing to have to sit and watch it. From the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder, to the way Dean’s hand kept magically finding its way to her waist where a sliver of skin was exposed. He wanted to knock the guys teeth out and he didn’t even really know why. 

Sure, they had had sex earlier that day, but that was it. They were still just roommates. Betty said as much when she introduced him as such, leaving the  _ and friend _ she usually added when introducing him to people out of the introduction. 

“I never understood the appeal to this game.” Ethel’s voice brought his attention back to the present moment and he instantly felt bad. In truth, if it wasn’t for his current circumstances, he would probably be really into her. She was smart, funny, and beautiful. He hadn’t expected as much when Archie told him about her. 

“Honestly me either.” He replied, turning toward her a bit more. He could see Betty notice out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t blind to the fact that they were playing a game, he just wasn’t sure why they were playing. 

“I bet you’re really good at it though.” Ethel said cheekily, placing her hand on his bicep. She had been doing it all night, a hand on the arm, on his thigh at one point. He wanted so much to feel something when she did it but the truth was he didn’t. 

“Juggie’s actually really good.” Suddenly Betty was standing in front of them holding her pool stick. “Want to play?” She added, arching an eyebrow. 

“Where’s Dean?” He asked, his eyes meeting her hard gaze. 

“He went to the bathroom and then to grab more drinks. You want to play or no?” It was clear she was annoyed with him. 

“I don’t want to leave Ethel sitting her by herself.” Jughead said, throwing an arm around Ethel’s chair and bringing her closer. He instantly felt like an asshole. He had been flirting with her all night just to piss Betty off. It wasn’t exactly fair. 

“Go, play. I don’t mind. Besides it’ll be fun to watch.” Ethel said winking and he was almost sure he could hear Betty roll her eyes. 

He looked from Ethel to Betty, who was tapping her foot impatiently. “You’re on Betts.” He said before standing and placing a soft kiss on Ethel’s cheek, a move he knew would make Betty rage. Ethel blushed and smiled and he felt his heart clench, she really was beautiful. When he turned toward Betty her expression was anything but angry. She looked sad, maybe even a little hurt, and he was suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to reach out to her and pull her in for a hug. He didn’t though. 

They made there way over to the pool table Betty had been playing at which was out of ear shot of Ethel, Archie, and Veronica. 

“Are you having fun?” Betty asked as she set up the balls in the rack. 

“Yea I’m having a pretty good time. I usually don’t like Pete’s but I’d say I’m really enjoying myself tonight.” He said, running some chalk over the tip of his pool stick. He knew that wasn’t what Betty meant, but he wasn’t about to dignify her with a proper response. 

“You’re such as asshole.” She said as she removed the rack from around the balls. “I’m breaking.” She added before leaning over right in front of him. 

He clenched his jaw as the expanse of skin from the top of her ass to the center of her back became visible. She broke and sunk three solid balls. He sucked his teeth as she made her way around the table, discreetly and purposely rubbing her ass against his crotch area. 

“What the fuck are you doing Betty?” He growled into her ear as she bent over to line up her shot. 

“Playing pool Jughead, what does it look like I’m doing?” She said as she took her shot and missed. 

Jughead cracked his neck and took in a deep breath. If she wanted to play this game, he would play. As he made his way around the table he shot a glance over toward where everyone else was sitting. Seeing that Dean had joined the group and him and Ethel were seemingly deep in conversation, not paying any attention to him and Betty, he took his chance. He placed a hand on her waist as he slid past her, bringing his mouth as close to her ear as possible. 

“You aren’t as good at this as you think you are Betts.” He said quickly, squeezing her waist a bit, not missing her sharp intake of breath or the way she flared her nostrils in frustration. 

He lined up his shot and after peering up at her once more, sunk the ball he was aiming for. Betty rolled her eyes. It was working. 

They continued the game in the same fashion and by the end you could probably cut the sexual tension (frustration) with a knife. She had him so worked up with her discreet little touches and the way she purposely licked her lips right before taking each shot he had to work hard to calm his body down, adjusting his pants a few times. It was clear in the way Betty kept running a hand over the back of her neck and taking in deep breaths he was having the same effect on her. 

Ultimately he let her win, purposely missing the eight ball, deciding after all the frustrations this night was causing the both of them he could at least give her that. 

Just as she was finishing her last shot Dean came sauntering up behind her, clearly a little tipsy as he placed a hand on her ass and went in for a kiss. Betty dodged it by turning her head and instead his lips landed on her neck. 

“Looks like I taught you well. That or Jughead just sucks.” Dean said, licking his lips and pulling Betty close. He could tell she was uncomfortable but she wrapped her arms around his waist anyway. 

“Yea pool really isn’t my strong suit.” Jughead replied through clenched teeth. 

Betty wouldn’t meet his eyes as she stood next to Dean, her arms wrapped around his torso. He wanted nothing more then to knock the guy’s head off his shoulders. 

Just then Veronica, Archie, and Ethel walked up. 

“So it’s getting late and Ethel and I both have god awful early shift tomorrow.” Veronica said, throwing Ethel a sympathetic look. 

“It was really nice meeting you Jughead.” Ethel said, looking up at him with big brown expectant eyes. 

“Let me walk you out.” He said simply. 

“Yea we should probably get going as well.” Betty said, extricating herself from Dean’s side. 

Outside the air was warm with a soft breeze. It was the middle of April and unusually warm for this time of year. The sidewalk was littered with people, some saying goodbye, some having a smoke, and others just trying to drag the night out as long as possible. Jughead’s bike was parked not to far down the street and he felt himself feeling excited about the ride home. 

“Like I said inside it was really nice meeting you. I’d like to give you my number and maybe we could go out again sometime.” Ethel’s voice broke through his thoughts, as she pulled on his arm to lead him away from the group. He followed easily, glancing over towards Betty. 

He could take Ethel’s number, maybe even call her again and probably even have a good time, but he didn’t want to lead her on. He had already flirted with her so much tonight when he shouldn’t have and he couldn’t shake that guilty feeling. Especially not when she was looking up at him with hope in her eyes. 

“I had a really great time as well. I would love to take your number but, I don’t want to lead you on. I don’t really think… “ He paused, again glancing in Betty’s direction. She was standing next to Dean looking back at jughead. Their eyes met briefly before Betty’s fell to the ground. “I don’t think it would be fair to you. I’m not exactly in the right headspace to date anyone.” He said finally looking down at Ethel. 

She smiled sweetly at him before turning and looking behind her. “It’s okay Jughead. I totally understand.” She said in the most sincere tone before turning back toward him. He looked at her in confusion for a moment before realizing what she had looked at. Betty.

Ethel smiled and before turning to leave she leaned up her her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. “It was nice meeting you Jughead. Have a good night.” She said finally. 

He watched as she walked off toward Veronica and Archie, who had just secured a cab. He waved goodbye to the both of them as they climbed into the cab, Ethel following right behind. 

It was then that he realized Betty had been watching him the whole time. She was standing next to Dean with her hands stuffed in pockets, her eyes shooting daggers his way. He wanted to shake his head, to go over and tell her it wasn’t what she thought, but before he could a car pulled up and Betty let Dean wrap an arm around her and lead her into the backseat. He watched as they pulled away. 

After a moment he made his way over to his bike. He wasn’t sure if Betty was going back to Dean’s place or if she would invite him up to theirs, but he knew he wanted to get home fast. Thankfully navigating the streets of New York was way easier on a bike and if he left now he could definitely beat her home. 

Kicking the bike to life he made sure the coast was clear before pulling out, his engine roaring into the night. 

––––––––––––––––––

“I had a really great time tonight.” Betty lied, sitting as far from Dean in the backseat of the Uber as she could. They had just pulled up outside her apartment and she was thankful they were sitting in an Uber and not a cab, as she would have to make a quick exit. 

“Want me to come up with you?” Dean asked, leaning in toward her. She felt her stomach lurch. He had gotten increasingly handsy (and increasingly tipsy) as the night went on and while she pretended to enjoy it, mostly to piss Jughead off, the truth was she couldn’t wait to be home away from him. 

“Not tonight. I have a paper due monday I’ve had like a month to do. I really have to buckle down and get it done tomorrow. I’ll call you though.” She said quickly, reaching for the door handle. 

“Hey wait, wait, wait.” Dean said, grabbing her arm, keeping her held in place in the backseat. She shot a glance toward the front seat, making eye contact with the Uber driver through the rear view mirror. 

“Let’s go this isn’t a cab.” The man said, clearly sensing her unease. 

“I have to go Dean.” She said finally, yanking her arm from his grip. 

He seemed to get the hint as he leaned back in his seat. “Bye Betty.” He said finally as she exited the car. She was extremely thankful when the driver pulled away almost immediately. 

As soon as the car was out of sight Betty felt herself relax. What started out as a casual date with a good looking smart guy turned into the most frustrating night of her life. In truth Dean turned out to not be as interesting as she thought. Once he had a little bit of alcohol in his system he became sloppy and handsy and it was total turn off. Even if she hadn’t been distracted by Jughead all night she wouldn’t have been interested. 

Betty sighed as she caught sight of Jughead’s bike parked a little ways down the street. She had a feeling he would beat her home. She squared her shoulders as she headed up the stairs to their building. 

She quietly made her way into the apartment expecting to find Jughead sitting on the couch or fiddling in the kitchen looking for something to eat (as he usually did on nights after they got home from the bar) but he was nowhere to be found and his door was shut. While a large part of her was relieved, another small part of her was disappointed. 

They really needed to talk. They couldn’t continue like this, especially not after everything that happened today. It was clear he was feeling something about it all, but she just couldn’t figure out what. He had agreed to the double date with Ethel, and even kissed her, twice, right in front of Betty. Of course, he also shamelessly flirted with her when Ethel and Dean weren’t looking. Her mind was so mixed up. 

After washing her face and changing into Jughead’s t-shirt Betty grabbed her favorite throw blanket and went and sat out on her balcony. It was a little after midnight and the breeze was warm and comforting. She loved New York at this hour. While the streets were still alive and busy, there was somehow a calm that lay over everything. Coming out here was her own version of self-care. 

On nights when the noise in her head was too loud to think or fall asleep too, she would come out onto her balcony and just close her eyes, listening to the soft sounds of the city. It would drown out all the other white noise in her head. 

Tonight was no different. As she listened to sirens and the sounds of cars moving in the distance she closed her eyes, her thoughts immediately drifting to Jughead. If she concentrated hard enough she could still feels his hands on her skin, the way they set her whole body on fire. She touched her lips and swore she could still feel the tingle his had left behind. Visions of his midnight blue eyes staring down at her, asking her what she wanted came to mind and she had to physically shake her head to stop. 

_ No _ she thought to herself. She wouldn’t let herself go there. In fact, what she felt she should do is march right into his room and demand they talk about everything. She didn’t even really care what the outcome was, whether they decided to just be friends and roommates and forget anything ever happened, or even if they decided to try for something more, it didn’t matter to her. She just needed answers, she needed clarity. 

Before she could stop herself her feet were carrying her back into her room and then off toward the living room. She was intent on marching right up to his door when she spotted him sitting on the couch, his head thrown back staring up at the ceiling. 

“Jughead?” She said hesitantly. 

“Betty.” She replied sounding almost defeated. 

“What are you doing?” She asked as she slowly made her way over to the couch, taking a seat on the opposite end, as far from him as she could. He was only wearing pajama pants and suddenly Betty became all to aware that she was only wearing his t-shirt and panties. She had been so intent on getting answers she hadn’t bothered to stop and put pants on. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” He said in a tired voice. 

“Me neither.” She replied softly, turning to face him with her feet tucked up under her. She tried in vain to pull his t-shirt down over her knees, but it wouldn’t stretch far enough. She gave up and instead rested her hands in her lap as she leaned her head on the back of the couch. 

They stayed like that for what felt like forever. The silence growing between them. Betty wanted to say something but more than that she wanted him to say something, anything. Her eyes remained fixated on her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.  

Jughead let out a long sigh and she looked up to find his head turned toward her his eyes almost looking right into her soul. Betty felt her heart clench at the pained look on his face. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his beanieless hair, she wanted it so much that before she realized it, she was doing just that. 

_____________

 

Jughead felt his whole body tingle at the feeling of Betty’s fingers finding their way through his hair. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, in an effort to steady himself. He didn’t want to lose control. 

“Sorry.” Betty whispered. 

He opened his eyes to find the t-shirt of his she was wearing had ridden up and the entirety of her upper thighs were visible. Try as he might, he couldn’t help himself. He reached out a hand, running it from the top of her knee all the way up to her hip. The skin was soft and smooth and he bit his lip trying to control his breathing. 

He kept his eyes fixated on that solitary expanse of skin, knowing if he looked up, if he looked into those beautiful green eyes he would be goner. He was quickly starting to realize he was powerless when it came to Betty. She could look up at him with her bottom lip between her teeth and he’d wage war on his own country if she asked him to. 

He could hear her breathing begin to speed up as she slowly but surely made her way in his lap, straddling him. As she did, his other hand found its way up to her hip as well. He tried not to think about the fact that she was wearing nothing but his t-shirt and a thin pair of panties. He focused on the fading S in front of him, willing his body not to respond and his heart beat to slow down. 

“Betty.” He said in almost a warning.

Betty slowly moved her hands from his chest to the back of his neck finding purchase in the hair at the nap of his neck. It was like she had no control over her actions as she slowly ground her center over him. She knew this was wrong, she knew this was only going to confuse and cloud her mind more, but she was unable to stop herself. 

“Juggie.” She said breathlessly. “Look at me.” 

Jughead took in a deep breath before casting his gaze upward to her. Her eyes were clouded with need and that damn bottom lip was right where he knew it would be between her teeth and he wanted nothing more then to run his tongue along it. 

He slowly moved his hands up her sides until they were framing her face. Their chests were already heaving as he brought her forehead down to lean against his. He was silently cursing the amount of self-control he seemed to have as she bucked her hips against him again. 

“What are we doing Betty?” His question sounded more like a plea and she pulled lightly on his hair. 

“I… I don’t know.” She managed to say as she once again bucked her hips into him. Jughead clenched his jaw feeling himself grow harder at the contact. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled under his breath to himself. He ran a thumb over Betty’s bottom lip, bringing her mouth within inches of his. “What do you want Betty? You have tell me right now. What do you want?” His words were rushed and feverish. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold onto his self control. 

“I want…” Betty breathed out. Her eyes met his flitting back and forth as if searching for the answer. Their mouths were so close he could feel her breath on his lips. One more minute and he would lose it. “You Jughead. I want you. Please.” Betty finally said. Her word were his undoing and a moment later their lips were crashing into each other. 

Their mouths danced in passion, tongue’s tangling and teeth biting. His hands wrapped around her back, gripping her ass helping push her center into him more while her nails dug into the skin on his back desperately trying to bring herself closer to him, as if it was even possible. 

“God you taste so good.” Jughead said pulling away from her only long enough to get the words out. Their mouths crashing together again even more needy than before.

Betty stated to almost feel crazed with need. Her hips bucked wildly into him but the friction wasn’t enough. She needed to feel him, hold him inside her. 

“Fuck. Juggie, I need you.” She begged, leaning back slightly as she reached a hand into his pants to palm his length. Jughead let out a guttural moan, his own hand finding her dripping core and quickly slipping in past her now soaked panties. 

His fingers had just found their destination inside her when she began shaking her head as she freed him from his pants. “No. Fuck, it’s not enough. I need you inside me.” She cried out. 

Jughead nearly exploded at her words. She sat up slightly and he pushed her panties to the side as she brought him to her center and quickly sank down, enveloping him in her warmth. 

“Oh fuck.” He moaned out as she bounced up and down, finding a quick rhythm. Jughead grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and swiftly pulled off over her head, his hands flying to her breasts as they bounced to her rhythm. 

“Yes, fuck yes.” She cried out, nearly yelling. 

If Jughead could capture the sight of Betty, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she pounced up and down on his cock he would, but he knew there would be no camera in the world powerful enough to capture her beauty. 

Their pace quickened as he grabbed her hips, thrusting upwards. He could feel himself reaching his climax as her fingers dug into the skin on his shoulders. He reached a hand between them as best he could, making quick circles on her sensitive clit. 

“Oh god, oh god.” She called out and he could tell she was close as well. 

Jughead leaned forward capturing her bouncing nipple in his mouth, sucking hard and it was her undoing. She cried out as her orgasm raked through her entire body, from her toes all the way up to her scalp. A moment later she could feel him emptying in her as he thrust upward harshly a few times, his hands in a bruising grip on her hips, as her name escaped his lips.  

They sat there panting, eyes locked with one another, him still buried deep inside her as they both came down from their highs. For a moment the rest of the world didn’t exist and it was just the two of them, wrapped up together in pure bliss. 

Betty couldn’t help the tears that welled up in her eyes. It was the most intense sexual experience of her life and her whole body felt like a livewire. 

“Hey, Betty don’t cry! Are you okay?” Jughead’s voice was suddenly frantic as he made an attempt to move her off of him. She didn’t let him though. 

“It’s okay, I’m okay. Better than okay.” She laughed through the tears she couldn’t control. Jughead relaxed under her. “Just… just hold me please.” She said softly. 

Jughead searched her face for any sign that she was lying, that she was indeed not okay, but even as the tears fell from her eyes all he saw was honesty. He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as tightly as he could. 

They stayed like that for a long moment before Betty started to feel sore and sticky. She stood up off of him and held out a hand. “Come shower with me.” 

Jughead didn’t need to be told twice. He took her hand and followed her into the bathroom. As the hot water cascaded around them, they both thought of all the things that still needed to be said, all the words left unspoken, yet neither one of them said a thing. They simply kissed and washed each other and when they were done Betty didn’t have to ask Jughead to stay in bed with her, he just did it. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, it's been a while. If you follow me on Tumblr (heyytherejuliett) than you already know why it's been a while. Life, it gets in the way sometimes. 
> 
> Moving on, I love this chapter. I took a bit longer to write this chapter then I normally do, and it's also longer then the others. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Comment below and tell me what you think and if you are on tumblr, do me a favor and head over to heyytherejuliett and reblog it!

Books had always been one of Betty’s favorite things. As a child, when her mother would bring her sister Polly and her to the library, she would get lost in the rows upon rows of shelves full of books that seemed to go on forever. She remembers standing between the tall mahogany bookshelves, head thrown back as her neck craned to give her a better view of the stories well out of her reach. She’d stand on her tippy toes, reaching as far as her little arm could possibly reach, just trying to grab any book she could, until her sister would come along and easily pluck the book from the shelf and hand it to her. 

From the time she first started to read she’d get lost in the stories about different times, different people, and different worlds. From Toni Morrison’s Beloved to Truman Capote’s In Cold Blood, she was always reading books far beyond her years. Maybe it was a way to escape from her own life. To drown out the noise of shattered dishes and hushed voices, her sisters quiet sobs echoing softly from the room next door. Or maybe it was something more. Maybe it stemmed from her desire to always learn and know more. 

Whatever it was, it had led Betty to what she would always consider her dream job. Before classes had even started her freshman year she had already applied for a position at the Elmer Holmes Bobst Library, the main library at NYU. She didn’t care how much it would or wouldn’t pay, she just knew she wanted to be surrounded by books. 

Leaving her small town of Riverdale for one of the largest cities in the world gave Betty an immeasurable amount of anxiety. Even with her best friend Veronica by her side, it wasn’t enough to quiet the voice in her head, the one that sounded way to much like her mother, from reminding her she didn’t belong here and this wasn’t home. 

Working at the library had been her saving grace. It was the only place Betty felt truly at home. Surrounded by an almost unlimited amount of books in every genre Betty could possibly imagine, it was her home away from home. She had started working there a week into her freshman year at NYU, and now, a senior only three months away from graduation, she had worked her way up from simply filling and reshelving books to library assistant. 

Mostly her job consisted of sitting behind a computer, working on the various online databases the library had and helping those who came into the library, mostly students, find whatever books they were looking for. It was an easy stress free job and on most days it was more than enough to clear her mind of whatever fog was clouding her thoughts. However, on this cold Friday morning, Betty couldn’t manage to get her brain to think about anything but Jughead. 

It had been nearly a week since they made love on the couch, and then again in her bed the next morning, and again later that day. In fact, the entire week had been filled with her and Jughead wrapped up in her white cotton sheets, tangled in each others embrace in the small shower, or strewn across the cheap couch. They had seemed to be doing everything but talking. 

In truth, there hadn’t exactly been much time. Jughead had been working on a big photography project, out most days taking pictures or at class, and then working every night at Bleakers. When Betty wasn’t cramming for a test or working on a paper she was picking up extra hours at the library or also working late shifts at Bleakers, and even being there at the same time as him there was still no time to talk. At night, when they were both too exhausted to do much else, they’d somehow find themselves wrapped up in each other, finding release and then quickly drifting off to sleep. 

As Betty sat at her desk in the quiet library behind the bright glow of her computer screen, she thought about what was happening between her and Jughead. Was it just physical or was it something more? Even just thinking about him sent a swarm of butterflies into a frenzy, flying about and crashing into each other in her gut. She could try to chalk that up to a simple physical reaction to the chemistry they seemed to share when it came to sex, but she knew herself better than that. 

She was no stranger to casual sex or one night stands. During her sophomore year Betty even had what Veronica affectionately called “a fuck buddy.” She had gone out on a date with a guy from her Journalism Ethics class that ended back at his place. The actual date had been a fail but the sex was good and when he called her again two nights later, at an hour that fully gave away his intentions, she didn’t turn him down. They continued on for about four weeks until he met another girl and ended it. Betty hadn’t been hurt or even slightly upset, knowing full well what they had was just physical, and easily moved on. 

Whatever was happening with Jughead was most definitely more than just physical, at least on her end. Not once during that four week trist did Betty ever feel even an ounce of the passion she felt with Jughead. Every touch set her body on fire and even just the thought of when it would happen again made her skin break out in goosebumps. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what might be going through Jughead’s mind. They had been living together for three years and while she had certainly seen him go out on dates, he had never had a girlfriend or brought a girl back to their apartment for that matter. She had only ever even met a handful of his dates, when she would be working a late shift at Bleakers and they would come in for a drink after dinner or when she would be getting home a the same time he would be heading out. None of those girls ever seemed to last longer then a date or two and besides the stories Archie had told her and Veronica about his ex Toni, she never even got a glimpse at what Jughead might be like if he had feelings for someone. 

Betty sighed and dropped her head into her hands. She couldn’t let this continue, she knew that, but aside from this new sexual aspect, her and Jughead’s relationship had always been at best casual. Their conversations never dove deeper than discussing the nuances in Tarantino films or how completely predictable it was that Jughead’s favorite author was Jack Kerouac. Movies, TV, music, literature, and food were just about the complete list of topics their conversation safely revolved around. Suddenly diving into something deeper, something way more personal, even after they had gotten about as physically personal as two people could get, seemed like an impossible task. Even so, she knew something had to be done. 

Being that it was Friday, they would be going to the Whyrm later that night to watch Archies band play. She wanted to talk beforehand so she decided to send Jughead a text. 

**Betty:** Hey Jug, I was wondering if maybe we could talk before we go to the Whyrm tonight. 

Betty hit send quickly before she could change her mind. No matter how it ended, they needed to talk and she wouldn’t let this go on any further until they did. 

Just then a familiar voice startled Betty, causing her to jump. “Excuse me miss, I’m looking for the adult fiction section.” Veronica said, standing in front of the large wooden desk Betty was seated at. Her eyebrows knitted together at the surprise on Betty’s face. “Did you forget we had a lunch date today?” 

“Crap, I did.” Betty said quickly standing and gathering her things. “Just give me a minute to clock out.” 

“No worries, I’ll wait. It’s not like I have a life or anything.” Veronica replied in teasing tone. 

Betty rolled her eyes at her friend, throwing her phone and books into her bag. 

“So where to?” Betty asked as the girls stepped out into the cool mid February air. 

“I’m in the mood for Italian. How about 3 Giovani? It’s only a few blocks away, we can walk.” 

“Mmm I could go for a yummy meatball sub. Sounds perfect.” Betty replied stuffing her hands in her pockets to keep them warm. 

The girls walked in relatively comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was mid afternoon and as always the streets around them were buzzing with people and cars and vendors. Somehow this was the part of New York that Betty had found comforting. Unlike back in RIverdale, none of these people knew her or her family. No one cared how she was doing in school or whether or not her sweater was perfectly pressed. They wouldn’t look twice at her if her ponytail was askew or if she had mascara running down her face. Here in this big city she was just one of the many faceless people moving along the streets off to an unknown destination. 

“So, tonight.” Veronica’s voice broke through Betty’s thoughts. 

“What about tonight?” Betty questioned, turning her head slightly to Veronica as the girls crossed the street in a group of people. 

“What exactly should I be expecting from you and Jughead?” Veronica’s voice seemed almost unsure of whether or not she wanted to be asking the question. 

Betty gave her a puzzled look. “What do you mean V?” 

“I mean,” Veronica said linking her arm through Betty’s, “I know Jughead didn’t give Ethel his number Saturday night.” 

“He didn’t?” Betty asked with surprise. Sure they had been sleeping together consistently for a week, but because they hadn’t gotten a chance to really talk about things, she had no idea where he stood with that. 

“Nope. He fed her some line about not being ready to be in a relationship though she’s not blind. She said it was clear as day that he was hung up on you.” 

Betty felt her cheeks burn at the thought.  _ Had they really been that obvious _ she thought. 

“So what’s going on Betty?” Veronica finally asked. 

“I don’t really know. We haven’t talked.” She explained. 

“You guys haven’t talked since Saturday night? Are you like actively avoiding each other or something?” 

Yet again Betty felt her cheeks flush. “Um not exactly. We haven’t talked but we have…” She trailed off feeling guilty about what she was about to say. 

“You guys have been having sex haven’t you??” Veronica said suddenly, cutting of Betty’s train of thought. She flinched at the accusation. “Oh Betty my sweet summer child, have I taught you nothing?” 

“I know V. Trust me I know. But this whole week has just been so chaotic and we’ve each been so busy.” 

“Busy getting busy, with each other.” Veronica said sarcastically. 

Betty nudged her side with her elbow. “It’s not like that. Or, maybe it is. I don’t know.” 

“Do you have feelings for him? I mean, outside of the physical stuff.” Veronica asked, her voice now taking on a more serious tone. 

Betty thought on the question for a moment, thinking back to the butterfly’s and the goosebumps, the jealousy she felt in her gut the night she saw him with Sabrina and then again with Ethel, and she knew the answer. “Yes.” 

“Than what in the world is the problem chica?” 

“What if he doesn’t have feelings for me? What if for him this is just physical? Just for fun?” Betty said quickly, feeling the worrying fear she had tried to stifle rise in the back of her throat. After all, this was the real reason she hadn’t made time to talk. She didn’t know if she could stand losing him. 

“Betty you can’t be that naive.” Veronica replied in a way that made Betty think she was supposed to know what Veronica was talking about but she didn’t. “Jughead has been gone for you since the day you guys met.” 

“He was dating Toni when we met so I highly doubt that. Plus why wouldn’t he have said anything by now?” She replied, almost offendedly. 

“Because you guys became roommates like right after that relationship ended and he probably didn’t want to screw that up.” Veronica explained nonchalantly as they stepped onto the street. A taxi came to a screeching halt just a few feet from Veronica and she stopped suddenly. “Hey! Asshole! The light is red! Watch it!” She screamed throwing her arms up before continuing forward. 

“You’re crazy Veronica.” Betty said. 

“What that guy almost hit me!” She started to protest. 

“No not that. Jughead. He has not been gone for me.” 

Veronica rolled her eyes as they reached the restaurant. “Sure B, whatever you say.” She said finally, pulling the door open. 

______________________

The clock ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace. It was almost noon and Jughead was counting down the last few minutes of his Business of Art class. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, or any night this week for that matter and as the professor droned on in his monotonous voice Jughead was fighting to keep his eyes open. This wasn’t a class he had been particularly excited to take, but it was among a few other mandatory courses for his major in photography and imaging. 

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Betty and like a shot of espresso, it seemed to wake him up completely. 

**Betty:** Hey Jug, I was wondering if maybe we could talk before we go to the Whyrm tonight. 

He read the words three times over, each time they left a worse feeling in his gut. He knew this was coming. All week they had been finding their way together at night, to leave without a word said between them in the morning. He didn’t know how Betty felt, but if her text was any indication, at least in his mind, she was probably about to finally put an end to whatever they have going on between them for good. 

“I want you all to think on the topics we discussed today. Don’t forget your projects are due next week and I will not be taking any late entries. This is your last year, you should be well practiced at handing your work in on time. Now go, enjoy your weekend.” The professor's voice broke through his thoughts, signalling the end of the class. 

He typed out a quick response and hit send before throwing his phone back in his pocket and gathering his things. 

**Jughead:** Of course. I’ll be home around early. We can talk whenever.

Jughead made his way down the long corridor and through the double doors that led to an outside courtyard. He had made plans to meet up with Archie and his band after class. They were looking to get some new band photos taken and Jughead needed some portraits for one of his classes, so it worked out. 

The courtyard was mostly empty, save for a handful of students sitting at a table looking to get signatures or donations to whatever cause of the week was most important. Jughead found a spot on a bench in the sun. It was mid February and though there wasn’t snow on the ground it was still decently cold. 

Just as he was pulling out his phone to check and see if Betty had replied yet, Archie came walking up. 

“Jug!” Archie called out. 

“Hey man.” Jughead replied standing and giving Archie a standard dude-bro hug. “Where is everyone?” He asked, noticing Archie was alone. 

“Ah yea, about that. Apparently Dave’s girlfriend has a good camera and he promised her she could take the pictures. Sorry man.” Archie replied, seeming genuinely sorry. 

“It’s all good. Want to grab something to eat?” Jughead replied. It wasn’t the first time he lost a possible job to someone’s cousin or girlfriend or friend who happened to have a good camera. He would just have to find someone else to model for him. 

“Sounds good. How about 3 Giovani? They have the best stromboli.” Archie said rubbing his stomach. 

Jughead smiled. “You ain’t lying.” 

The walk to the restaurant was relatively short. He and Archie talked about music and class and Veronica. In truth, Archie did most of the talking, as was usual with their relationship. 

“So dude how come you didn’t give Ethel your number?” Archie asked, surprising Jughead. 

“I don’t know, just wasn’t feeling I guess.” Jughead lied. 

Archie snorted. “If you say so.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jughead questioned. 

“Come on dude, I know most people think I’m just an air head with a pretty face, but I thought at least you knew I was smarter than that.” Archie said, sounding almost offended, as they crossed the street. 

Jughead still wasn’t sure what he was talking about so he just gave him a puzzled look. “You didn’t give your number to Ethel because you’re hung up on Betty. I’m not blind, and even if I was I could still see the gigantic crush you have on her.” 

Jughead stopped in his tracks. It’s not that he thought Archie was stupid, but he never took him for someone who was particularly attuned to the things going on around him. If Archie could tell then surely so could Betty. “Is it that obvious?” He asked quietly. 

“Probably not. But I’m your best friend. I’ve known you since forever.” Archie replied shrugging his shoulders. 

Jughead sighed, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his beanie before they continued walking. “We slept together.” 

“I know, Veronica told me.” Archie said matter-of-factly. 

“Veronica told you? How does she know?” 

“Betty told her. That’s what best friends do ya know.” Archie replied and Jughead didn’t miss the subtly hint of hurt in his voice. 

Jughead had never been one to open up to people easily, but Archie was his best friend, his brother for lack of a better word. He had been there with Jughead through every shitty moment in his life from his mom leaving to his dad’s quick descent into alcoholism. He was the person who saved Jughead from being homeless. There wasn’t really any reason he hadn’t told him, it had all just happened so fast and he wasn’t sure, and still isn’t sure, what it actually is that’s happening. 

“I’m sorry dude. It’s just all happened so quickly. Betty and I haven’t even had time to talk. This whole week we’ve only really seen each other at night and than it’s like we can’t even help ourselves and -”

“Wait, hold up. You two have been having sex this whole week?” Archie asked suddenly cutting him off. 

“You just said you already knew.” He replied with confusion. 

“No, I knew that you guys hooked up once, last weekend. I had no idea it’s still been going on. What are you even doing Jug? This isn’t like you.” 

“I know man. I don’t know. It just happened and then it kept happening, but I’m pretty sure it’s over now.” He said, hanging his head. 

“Why do you think that?” Archie asked as they crossed the street. 

“She sent me a text earlier saying she wants to talk before tonight. I’m guessing she finally came to her senses.” 

“Why do you always think so low of yourself? News flash, Betty is just as twisted up over all this as you are. She told Veronica as much on Saturday when they both went off to the bathroom together.” Archie explained. 

“She did?” He knew Betty had been jealous. Not only of Ethel but of Sabrina the night before, but it had ever occurred to him that could be because she too had feelings for him that were more than just physical. 

In the short time Jughead had known Betty he hadn’t ever seen her in a relationship. He knew she had had a fling with some guy their sophomore year, and had been grateful that whatever it was seemed to take place at his apartment, but when it ended she wasn’t upset at all. She had gone on plenty of dates but never seemed like the kind of girl who was actively looking for love or a relationship. Until three weeks ago when she got wasted over seeing some guy she was supposed to meet up with at the bar with someone else, he wasn’t sure if she even had emotions like that. She was always so put together, so focused on school and work. Outside of the midnight panic attacks Betty seemed perfectly rational. 

“Yea dude.” Archie replied simply, as they approached 3 Giovani. 

As they entered the restaurant he heard a familiar voice call out after them. 

“Archie? Jughead?” It was Veronica. She was seated in a booth across from Betty. 

“Well fancy seeing you here. The band cancelled on me and Jug so we decided to get some grub. I was in the mood for italian.” Archie explained as the boys approached their table. 

“Great minds think alike. Come, sit. We haven’t even ordered yet.” Veronica said to Archie, scooting over and patting the spot next to her. 

Jughead’s eyes found Betty as she also scooted over. He couldn’t help but notice how reserved and almost hesitant she looked. That hadn’t seen much of each other in the daylight hours this week and it was clear this situation was weighing as heavy on her as it was him. 

Feeling like he may not have the courage later he decided to speak up. “Hey Betty, can we um, can we go outside and talk real fast?” He asked with his hands shoved into his pockets. 

“Sure. V just order me a meatball sub. Extra provolone.” She replied as she slid out of the booth. 

“No problemo. Anything for you Jug?” Veronica replied looking up at him through curled lashes. 

“Meatball sub sounds good. Oh and maybe some cheese friend.” He said turning to follow Betty out. 

_______________ 

As Betty stepped out into the cold air with Jughead following behind her she couldn’t help the chill that made its way up her spine. 

“Here.” Jughead said shrugging out of his fleece lined sherpa jacket and draping it over her shoulders. 

For a moment she thought about protesting. It was cold and he was only wearing a flannel underneath, but the jacket was warm and smelled like him and she never wanted to take it off. 

“Thank you.” She simply replied as they made their way to a nearby bench in the small park across the street. 

As they sat there, staring out at the city before them, the awkward silence growing, Betty felt a nervousness begin to take form in her gut. What if he didn’t feel the way she felt? What if this was all just a huge mistake and their friendship would be ruined? 

Just as her anxiety was about to get the bet of her, Jughead broke the silence. 

“I didn’t give Ethel my number Saturday night.” The words seemed to come from his mouth in a rushed fashion. 

“I know, Veronica told me.” Betty replied, turning to face him. 

“I only went on that stupid double date because I knew you were going out with Dean. Of course I didn’t know you were both going to be there.” He explained. 

“The date with Dean was planned before,” She paused, biting her lip, “Before you and I happened.” 

“I know.” He replied. 

Yet again there was silence. The both of them lost in thought. Betty fidgeted with her fingers, moving the ring her grandmother gave her from finger to finger.  _ How had this all gotten so messy _ she thought.  _ Why can’t I just tell him how I feel? _

Betty peered up at Jughead as he ran his hand through his hair, adjusting his beanie. The light seemed to catch his blue eyes in a way that made them look impossibly bright. Like a kaleidoscope of dark and light blues, they seemed to move and shift. Somehow, this may have been the very first time she had ever stopped and really looked at him. His inky black hair, mostly covered by his beanie, was overgrown, a long wild curl cascading down over his right eye. The usual light purple spots under his eyes were darker, deeper, more prominent, and there was a light stubble covering the lower half of his face she was sure wasn’t there this morning. 

“What?” He asked suddenly, staring down at her with a bemused look. She realized she had been just staring at him. 

It was that moment she knew what she wanted to say. “I like you.” The words fell out of her mouth easily. 

“You like me?” He replied, seeming unclear by what those words meant. 

“Yes. I like you. As in like you, like you. As in, I have feelings for you. I know for you this has probably just been fun, something physical to pass the time, but it hasn’t been for me. And I’m scared. I’m scared you don’t feel the same way and that this is going to be the end. Not just the end of this,” She gestured between them with her hands, “but the end of us. The friendship we’ve built over the years. You’re more then just my roommate Juggie, you’re one of my best friends and I don’t think I could stand losing that. If you don’t want this to continue, I completely understand but -” 

Betty’s words were cut off suddenly by Jughead’s lips, crashing into hers, sending her mind into a puddle of mush. He cradled her face in his palms and seemed to pour as much of himself into that kiss as possible. It took nearly all of Betty’s willpower to remember they were sitting on a public bench in a very public park, and crawling into his lap right now would probably not be the best idea. 

When they finally pulled away from each other Betty’s lips felt tingly and bee stung and Jughead seemed to be struggling to catch his breath. 

“I like you too Betts. As in like you, like you.” He said simply, resting his forehead on hers. 

Betty smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. This whole week she had been actively avoiding this conversation with the fear in mind that Jughead didn’t feel the same way, so much so that never once had she imagined what it would be like if he did. In hindsight, she was almost happy she hadn’t, because no part of her imagination would have ever been able to predict how happy she would be. 

They kissed for a few moments longer before Jughead’s stomach growled, making its presence known. 

Betty giggled, “Let’s get back inside. I believe there's two meatball subs calling our name.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” He replied with a wide smile. 

They both stood and as if it was the most natural thing in the world Jughead linked their hands, leading them back to the restaurant. It suddenly dawned on Betty how right Veronica may have been. Perhaps this is something Jughead had been wanting form the very beginning. 

“Hey Jughead, hold on.” Betty said, stopping them a bit. 

“What’s wrong Betty?” He asked letting go of her hand. 

“I don’t want this question to sound, well….” She stuttered, not knowing how to say what she meant. “Veronica said something earlier, about you liking me since, well since before we moved in together. I told her she was crazy but…” She trailed off at the sight of the light shade of pink that started to take form on Jughead’s cheeks. 

“Ya know, apparently everyone but you knew. Archie gave me shit about that today as well.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Betty replied, reaching a hand up to touch his face. 

He leaned in to her touch. “It didn’t seem right. Toni and I had only been broken up for less than a month before you and I moved in together. After that, it felt like a boundary I shouldn’t cross.” He explained. 

Betty wanted to be upset, but the truth was he was right. As much as she may have found him attractive back then, once they moved in together she had firmly place him in the friend/roommate category of her life. If not for that drunken night so many weeks ago she’s not sure if she would have ever moved him from there on her own. 

Now though, after they had both finally confessed how they felt, it only made her like him even more. 

“God how have you stayed single all this time?” Betty asked, not really looking for an answer. 

“I’ll give you one clue.” He replied leaning down to kiss her. 

She couldn’t help the ridiculous smile that painted her face as they made their way back into the restaurant. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda of considered letting this be the last chapter, because it does wrap things up a bit, but I have a sneaky feeling you guys wouldn't be happy with it ending on like. We need some love in there don't we?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is it. This is the end! I finished a fic! I did it! 
> 
> A few things before you read. This fic turned into something so much more than it started out to be. I mean the first few chapters were like 2,000 words max and then somehow I started diving in deeper and we're ending it with over 4,000 words. I almost gave up on this, almost, but all of your encouragement and comments were what helped me push through and I'm so glad I did! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this ending!

**_Three Months Later_ **

“Come on Betty. What is taking so long?” Jughead called out from where he was sitting on the couch in the living room. 

It was 9:30pm and they only had a half hour to make it all the way across town to see Archie’s band play their biggest gig yet. If the sold out ticket sales were any indication, it was going to be a packed house, and at this rate they would be stuck watching their best friend perform from the back of the bar. 

“Relax! I’m coming!” Betty yelled back, as she made her way from her bedroom. “How do I look?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a little half turn. 

“Like a girl in a skirt.” He replied, struggling to keep the smile off his face. 

“Ha, ha. Very funny meany.” She said wacking him with her black clutch. “Now come on, we’re gonna be late.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes as he followed behind her. 

Outside the air was warm and sticky. It was only mid May but New York had been hit with a small heat wave and the humidity was uncharacteristically high for this time of year. Jughead could already feel the sweat begin to seep from his scalp under his beanie. Deciding it would probably be even hotter in the bar where Archie was performing, he reached up and quickly yanked the beanie off his head and stuffed it in his back pocket. 

“You’re not going to wear it?” Betty asked, checking her phone. 

Jughead shrugged. “Too hot.” 

Betty smiled, as she opened to the door to the uber that had just pulled up in front of them. 

In truth, the last few months he found himself needing it less and less. Given to him when he was a small child, his beanie had somehow become something of a safety blanket and then later, his own brand of armor. The Psychology 101 course he had taken as an elective his freshman year told him this was probably deeply rooted in all of his childhood trauma, having something to do with him never really feeling like he can let his guard down without the rug being pulled out from under him. 

Since he and Betty had started dating, roughly three months ago, he’d found himself letting her in more and more, little by little. It wasn’t an active decision he was making, but more like a natural progression of things. Their relationship, something that still completely amazed him today, changed in unexpected ways and in other ways remained the same.

They were still roommates, they still shared the same duties when it came to grocery shopping, cooking, and cleaning. But they were also more. Movie nights that used to end with each of them going off to their own rooms now extended to the living room floor, or his bed, or hers, or sometimes even the shower. 

Conversations that always seemed to float directly above going to deep, now went on for hours, each of them sharing their own unique set of fears, and doubts, and hopes for the future. Betty told Jughead of the impossible standard her mother always held her to, of what it was like to grow up in a home with both parents physically there but emotionally distant and cold. Jughead told her about his mom leaving and how what hurt the most was that with her she took his sister, someone he hadn’t seen or spoken to since he watched the old station wagon wagon pull away from their trailer. He confided in her about his dad’s alcoholism and how it drove him to choose homelessness at the ripe age of 17. 

Something that seemed to start out as purely physical had grown and matured into something so much more. It was more than Jughead could even find words for in fact. Aside from Betty he had only ever been in one other serious relationship. Not that the two even compared. 

“Holy hell this place is packed!” Betty said, peering out the window at the bar. Jughead realized he had been daydreaming nearly the entire ride there. 

“Yea they sold out. First show selling actual tickets and they sold out.” He replied, unable to hide the hint of pride in his tone. 

The two of them exited the Uber, quickly trying to find their way inside. There was a group of nearly twenty people gathered outside the door trying to get it. 

“Jug! Betty! Over here!” Veronica called out to them from a heavy looking side door a ways down from the entrance. 

Betty looked up at Jughead with confusion and he just shrugged his shoulders. “Guess we’re VIP.” 

Inside the place was filled from corner to corner with people. The stage was probably five times larger than the one at the Whyrm and there was an actual stage lighting setup. Veronica led the two of them off to a room behind the stage that said VIP in gold lettering on the door. Inside was Archie and the rest of the band, strewn across couches fiddling with their instruments or just scrolling through their phones! 

“You guys made it!” Archie said as he jumped up, pulling Betty and Jughead both into a group hug! 

“Of course we did Arch. We wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Betty exclaimed, looping her arm around Jughead’s waist. 

It wasn’t the first time she’d used the word  _ we _ to describe the two of them, hell even before they started dating she’d used it, but now it somehow felt different. Made him feel like he belonged to something more than himself. 

“Dude, this is your moment. I’d never miss this.” Jughead said with pride. 

“My moment.” Archie repeated, seeming lost in his own thoughts for a beat before he placed his hands on Jughead’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. It wasn’t a bro-hug, it was a real brother hug and it almost made Jughead tear up. 

The four of them hung out backstage for another half hour before it was time for Archie and the band to take the stage. Jughead, Betty, and Veronica found their way to a roped off spot to the side of the stage. They were joined by a few family members of the band and even Fred Andrews, Archie's dad. 

“He’s damn good isn’t he Jug.” Fred said, his pride filled eyes locked on the stage. 

“He sure is Mr. Andrews.” Jughead replied. 

“Hey everyone, my name is Archie and this is my band, The Archies!” Archie said into the microphone. The crowd roared to life, with cheers and clapping. “I just wanted to thank you all for coming out! This is a super special night and none of it would be possible without all of you!” Once again the crowd cheered. Archie had always been pretty charismatic, but Jughead had never seen a crowd respond to him like this. 

A moment later the band start playing one of their biggest hits. Beside him Betty and Veronica cheered and swayed the beat. It was all he could do to focus on Archie and the stage with Betty beside looking as beautiful and radiant as ever. 

________________

Betty had never been super into concerts. In high school Veronica had tried over and over again to drag her to different ones, but something about the large crowd and the deafening screams made Betty feel uneasy. 

That all seemed to change when Veronica started dating Archie. Suddenly between Jughead and Veronica, she really wasn’t given a choice of whether or not she’d be going to see him play. Thankfully he mostly played at the Whyrm or other small bars. Even as The Archies got more and more popular Betty still showed up every time, there to support her friend. 

Tonight was no exception. Sure the venue was much bigger, a large uptown bar that was mostly known for its live entertainment, and the screaming was way louder, so much so Betty couldn’t even hear her own thoughts, but standing between Veronica and Jughead she didn’t care. 

“I can’t believe that’s my boyfriend!” Veronica called out over the loud music. 

“Please V! We both know you were always destined to date a rockstar!” Betty yelled back and both of the girls broke out in a fit of giggles. 

“I’m going to get a drink, do you want anything?” Jughead said into her ear, his hand finding purchase on the small of her back. 

“Just a water, thank you!” She replied quickly. With that he was gone into the crowd of people. 

Betty couldn’t help but stare off into the direction he had left in. Sometimes she felt like she needed to pinch herself. Since that cold February day, when they had finally both admitted exactly how they feel, her and Jughead had been inseparable. When they weren’t off at class or work, they were together at the apartment, or together out at dinner, or together out with Archie and Veronica. While in actuality it wasn’t very different from how it was before, the small things made all the difference. 

Instead sitting a foot apart on the same side of the booth while Veronica and Archie got lost in each others eyes, they were the ones completely oblivious to the world around them. Jughead’s bed had become nothing more than a place where all his dirty clothes seemed to pile up as he had taken up permanent residence in Betty’s bed every night. It was fun and easy, and most of all it felt good. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this happy, if ever. Jughead brought a calm into her life she never knew existed. Midnight panic attacks were a thing of the past with his body wrapped firmly around hers all night. She no longer felt the need to find refuge in the library or on her balcony, instead seeking out Jughead’s arms, his chest the perfect spot for her head. She’d never been the overly romantic type, but she would go as far as to say it certainly felt like they were made for each other. 

“Hello, earth to Betty!” Veronica yelled, waving a hand in front of Betty’s face. “I don’t mean to interrupt your puppy dog love daydreams, but there is an amazing show going on.” 

“Sorry V!” Betty said, shaking her head. 

“No need to apologize, I remember what it was like when I first fell in love with Archie.” 

Betty seemed to choke on air. “Love?” She questioned. 

“Love?” Jughead repeated, coming up beside the girls and handing Betty the water she wanted. 

“I was just making fun of Betty is all.” Veronica explained.

Jughead still didn’t seem to understand and Betty could feel her face start burn but thankfully she was saved by Archie. 

“How’s everyone doing? You guys enjoying the show!?” He called out, waving to the crowd. “So this next song we’re about to play, it’s a new one. I a… I wrote it the other day.” Archie seemed anxious, wiping his hands on his sides, and stuttering over his words a bit.

“Is it just me or does he seem nervous?” Betty said to no one in particular. She was met with a mix of confused and concerned looks from both Veronica and Jughead. 

“I wrote it,” he paused running a hand through his sweat soaked red hair, “I wrote it for the person I’ve been sharing my life with for the last three and a half years. You see, I’ve tried, in vain, more times then I can count to put into words the way I feel about this person.” He was looking directly at Veronica now, his voice sounding a bit shaky. 

“Oh my god.” Veronica seemed to whisper, her own eyes filling with tears. 

As if on instinct Betty’s hand found Jugheads and she peered up at him through mascaraed lashes. His face was beaming, a wide smile strewn across it. 

“Before I sing it though, I just,” Archie continued moving his guitar behind his back and taking the mic from his hand. “I just want to ask you a question.” He made his way over to where they were sitting by the side of the stage. 

“Is he…” Jughead whispered in Betty’s ear. 

“I… I think he is…” Betty replied back softly. 

Suddenly the room went quiet and still, all eyes on Archie as he knelt down to one knee in front of Veronica. “Veronica Lodge, since the day I met you, I’ve been utterly and completely taken. You’ve shown me what it’s like to matter, what it’s like to love, to laugh. Since you walked into my life my future has become so clear.” He said with a shaky voice trying his best to hold the microphone up to his mouth. 

He began reaching into his back pocket and Betty could hear Veronica let out an audible gasp. “So I just have one questionnand then we can get on with the show.” He seemed to be struggling with opening the small box that had been hidden in his back pocket so Betty reached forward, taking the mic from his hand, and held it up. “Thank you.” Archie said quickly. “Veronica Lodge, will you marry me?” 

Betty struggled to keep her hand from shaking as her best friend stood beside her, tears streaming down her face. It was the most romantic thing Betty had ever witnessed and she couldn’t help but to turn her head to sneak a peek at Jughead. His jaw was clenched and he had tears in his eyes and it suddenly hit her, what Veronica said earlier. 

“Yes. Yes, absolutely yes!” Veronica finally said through a choked voice. 

Archie slid the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger and with that Veronica nearly leaped into his arms. The crowd roared to life yet again, not a dry eye in the house. Betty felt Jughead arms come around her waist from behind, and leaned into him soaking up the moment as much as she could. 

After a moment Archie returned to the stand to sing the song he had written for Veronica and finish out the set. Betty held Veronica while she cried all through the new song, which was a rock love ballad that was sure to be one of his most popular songs ever. When the show was over, the three of them waited for Archie and the band in the room behind the stage. 

“You’re engaged V!” Betty cooed, taking yet another good look at the giant rock now firmly placed on Veronica’s finger. 

“I can’t even believe this. Did you know he was going to do this tonight Jughead?” Veronica asked, wiping the fresh tears that couldn’t seem to stop spilling from her eyes. 

“No, I had no clue.” Jughead replied, leaning up against one of the makeup counters eating a bag of chips he had stolen from the welcome basket the band had received.

Betty watched her best friend, teary eyed, stare at the diamond on her finger and she felt her whole body fill with warmth. 

__________________

The ride home from Archie’s show, the one where he knelt down and proposed to Veronica in front of a crowd of nearly 400 people packed into a bar that doubled as a concert hall, Jughead couldn’t shake the odd feeling of jealousy that was lingering deep within his gut. It was strange, he wasn’t actually jealous, at least not in the traditional way of wanting what someone else had. Maybe it was more about wanting to do what someone else had done. 

Beside him Betty was asleep with her head on his chest. She had drifted off about five minutes into the ride home. Between the the cheering for Archie the tears of joy she’d shed for Veronica, it was no surprise to him. He himself felt oddly exhausted. 

The uber pulled up out front of their apartment building and Jughead gently nudged Betty awake. “Betts, baby, wake up. We’re home.” 

“Home?” Betty replied rubbing her eyes, not caring about the layers of eyeshadow or mascara she was smearing everywhere. 

“Yes home.” Jughead couldn’t help the smile on his face at her sleepy confusion. 

“I fell asleep?” 

“Seems that way. Come on, let's get upstairs and get into bed.” 

Once up into the apartment, they each went off to their own rooms to change. Jughead hadn’t actually used his for sleeping since they made their relationship official, three months ago on a park bench in a small park a few blocks away. It was mostly just a big closet for him now. 

As he changed into his pajamas he couldn't shake nervous energy that had seemed to be trying to take over his whole body since they left the show. He tried to chalk it up to the adrenaline and excitement, both from watching his best friend perform and maybe even form the proposal itself but as he made his way to Betty’s room the truth became clear. 

Betty was strewn across her bed laying on belly, her hair, which had been curled and styled and down earlier, was in a messy bun and her face was freshly washed from all makeup. She was wearing one of his shirts, something she did every night for bed, and he felt every nerve in his body come alive as an almost overwhelmingly obvious feeling came over his body. 

In the three months they had been official, and the few weeks before that when they were just fooling around for lack of a better term, Jughead had always felt an overpowering connection to Betty. Even before all of that, when they were just roommates, it was undeniable. It was like he lost all willpower when it came to her. He had, for the most part, thought it was simply that the crush he had harbored for her since the day they met, was just growing overtime, being fed with every touch, every kiss, every time they found themselves tangled up in each others embrace. 

Now, standing in the doorway of her room as the moonlight filters in through her balcony doors, he was hit with the realization that, he was in fact, in love with Betty Cooper, and may have been for a while now. 

“You’re beautiful.” The words fell from his mouth easily. 

“You’re sweet.” She replied, rolling over to make room for him. 

He slid in under the covers next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible. 

“Are you tired?” He asked, placing a soft kiss on her neck, following it with another, and another  until he reached her lips. 

She opened for him, her soft lips parting, letting his tongue find its way to hers. It was a lazy but sensual kiss, one that hinted at a promise of more. 

“I was.” She replied, turning her head and making a move to climb on top of him until she was sitting up straddling him. 

Her hair had fallen from the loose bun she had tied it up in, the soft waves now framing her face in the most beautiful way, and he felt his heart clench and his throat tighten. He wanted to tell her, to say the words  _ I love you _ and then show her just how much, but something in his persistently overthinking brain told him not to. Afterall, it had only been three months since they became official, surely that’s not a long enough time. 

Instead, he sat up, placing a hand behind her head and bringing her mouth back to his. Betty’s own hands found purchase in the messy hair at the nape of his neck, as she tugged and pulled him even closer. 

This kiss, unlike the one just a moment ago, was different. It was laced with something that felt oddly like need. As their tongues tangled, and their breaths picked up pace, Betty began grinding herself on him. He moved his hands from her neck to her hair and then down the length of her back until he reached her ass, his breath hitching in his throat when he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Jesus Betts.” He choked out. 

She let out a soft giggle, sitting back and swiftly pulling her shirt up over her head. Jughead’s hands quickly found her breasts, gently squeezing and rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a soft moan from Betty that made his cock twitch. It was always like this with them, a simple touching sending shocking waves of electricity through their body. 

Jughead wrapped his arms Betty, flipping them over so he was now hovered over top of her, his hips positioned between her legs. He may not be able to say the words right now, but he could certainly show her. 

Capturing one of her nipples in his mouth he licked and sucked as his other hand slowly made its way down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. He slid one finger along her core, shuddering at the feel of how ready she was for him already. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet already.” He said through clenched teeth. Betty pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and moaned in response. 

He continued in this fashion, slow and calculated, wanting to take his time and soak up as much of her as he could. Betty’s hips rose and fell to him, begging him for more, but he kept his pace, sliding one finger along her clit in long slow strides. 

“Please Juggie, I need more.” She finally said, her tone breathy and her hands tugging on his hair. 

Not one to disappoint, he brought up a second finger to join the first and after another agonizingly long moment, he slid them both into her, pumping in and out slowly but strong, reveling in the gasps coming from Betty’s parted lips. His mouth made wet patterns along her neck and jaw, licking and sucking, and biting every so softly. 

“God you’re so beautiful like this.” He said, locking his eyes with hers as his fingers picked up pace. He could feel her starting to tighten around his fingers, the tell-tale sign that she was almost there. “Let go Betty, come for me.” He whispered, his mouth only inches from hers.

A moment later she was crying out his name, gasping for air as her oragasm rocked through her body. Jughead knew he would never tire of experiencing this. Watching Betty come undone under his touch would always be his number one favorite thing to do, even more so than eating. 

Just as she was coming down, Betty placed a hand on each side of his face, forcing his gaze to meet hers. She had tears in her eyes and for a moment Jughead was concerned, afraid he had done something wrong. 

“I love you.” The words sounds like a prayer, so sweet he wasn’t sure he heard it correctly. 

“What?” He asked, his eyes searching hers for some sign that he wasn’t losing his mind. 

“I said, I love you. I love you Jughead Jones.” 

Jughead had never been the kind of person who believes that everything happens for a reason, or that fate was anything other than a group of fictional characters in Greek Mythology, but as he stared into Betty’s eyes, it was like he suddenly became a believer. There could be no other explanation for how the culmination of his life’s events led him here, to this very moment. 

“I love you too. I love you.” He replied finally. 

Betty’s eyes, which were merely brimming with tears, spilled over and he captured her mouth with his. 

They made love over and over again that night, repeating the words  _ I love you  _ with every chance they got. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was chance or coincidence, but all they both knew was it was clear, all along they were meant to be together, and four years later, standing in front of all of their closest friends and family, the final words of Jughead’s vows to her were… 

“And I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt,  _ that all along, it was you _ .” 


End file.
